Megaforce United
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: Five normal teenagers and one former ranger are called together to form the Megaforce Rangers to combat the evil Warstar Empire. Watch as they fight monsters, grow up, make new friends, are joined by new rangers and even fall in love. Part 1 of the 'Earth's Defenders' series.
1. Mega Mission Pt I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter I - Mega Mission Part I  
**

**This is my version of Megaforce, but don't worry, it's not just a script of each episode with a character placed in, it will have new plotlines that will be in between the episode storylines.**

**The pairings are - Troy/Emma Jake/Gia Noah/OC.**

**-Megaforce-**

"POWER RANGERS UNITED!"

With the call 137 Power Rangers charged at the forces attacking Planet Earth.

"No, impossible!" shouted a monster leading the attack force, "Your powers were destroyed."

The Red Zeo Ranger stepped forward, "You should know by now," said the ranger," Once a ranger, always a ranger."

**-Megaforce-**

"Hey kid, wake up!"

Troy Burrows slowly opened his slowly and looked around.

"Hey kid, your gonna be late on your first day back," shouted the bus driver," Him too." The bus driver pointed to the long-haired boy sat next to him.

Troy sighed,' First day after summer break I'm going to be late, new school as well.' Tearing himself away from his thoughts he elbowed the boy next to him.

"What!" said the boy, before jumping up into a fighting stance. Realising where he was, he relaxed. "Sorry," he said to the bus driver.

He and Troy picked up their bags and walked off the bus. "Great we're gonna be late," said Troy.

"I know," said the other boy," I had really freaky dream."

"You too!" exclaimed Troy," Shared dreams, we should tell my dad."

"Agreed, we need to tell Tommy," replied the other boy.

The two began walking to their first class in silence. Seeing the faraway look on Troy's face the other boy said," What you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my mum," replied Troy," I know she and Aunt Trini died in a car crash just after I was born, I just wish I'd known. I'm just glad I now know my dad. I'm not mad he put me up for adoption, I'm just glad I know my dad."

"I understand, Kat was after my time as a ranger, I never really met her, but from what I've heard she was a great woman," said the other boy.

Troy nodded and they continued walking in silence until Troy noticed white dust on his clothes. He quickly brushed his red t-shirt, jeans, red sneakers and leather jacket, getting rid of the dust.

Troy looked over at his friend, he gestured at his friend's clothes. Looking down he saw the dust on his clothes. "Thanks," he said and began to brush his clothes, which were identical to Troy's, except his clothes had green where Troy had red.

Once the long-haired boy had brushed his clothes he said," Not a clue where that dust came from."

The two resumed walking as Troy said, "Bus."

**-Megaforce-**

In a science lab a teacher named Mr. Burley steps out from behind his desk. "Class lets start the year with a science brain teaser. What species will outlast all others on Earth?"

At the front of the class a girl named Emma Goodhall raises he hand. She has brown hair and is wearing a white t-shirt, a denim jacket and pink denim shorts.

"Emma," said Mr. Burley indicating for her to answer.

"Insects," answered Emma," They'll survive all the bad things we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs, they'll be the last ones standing."

Across the room Noah Carver, dressed in a blue polo shirt and trousers, raised his had, straining. From behind him Jake Holling placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to placate his best friend. He is wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie.

"Dude, calm down," said Jake," You're gonna hurt yourself."

Noah replied, looking at Emma," She's wrong, wrong wrong wrong!"

"Yes Noah, you have a different answer?" Mr. Burley asked, noticing Noah's raised hand.

"Robots. Robots powered by perpetual motion engines," said Noah.

"Robots are machines, so technically they're not a species." This came from next to Emma, it was Gia Moran, dressed in jeans, black boots, a yellow t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Beautiful and smart," said Jake.

"And wrong!" said Noah as he leaned back.

The classroom door then opened and Troy and his friend entered.

"Ah, you must be Troy. Nice of you to join us. Maybe you can answer our brainteaser. What species will survive all others?" Mr. Burley asked as Troy walked to an empty seat, the other boy behind.

"Us, humans." Troy answered as he set his satchel bag on the back of his seat.

"How's that Troy?" asked Mr. Burley.

"If humans work together we can overcome anything," said Troy.

"Okay…interesting, I-I certainly hope Troy's right." Mr. Burley said.

"Although, technically the Turritopsis nutricula, also known as the immortal jellyfish, is known to be the longest-living creature which could live on forever without dying of old age. Most may be aged a few hundred years, as they still can be killed," replied the other boy sitting in his seat next to Troy.

"Quite correct, Mr..." said Mr. Burley indicating for him to tell him his name.

"Oliver, Tom Oliver."

**-Megaforce-**

Hovering over Earth was a giant alien battleship, on the bridge stood three insect-like monsters.

"Where are we to attack next?" asked the monster in charge.

"Admiral Malkor, we are to attack and conquer Earth," replied a general.

"Very good General Vrak," said Malkor, he pointed to the other monster," General Creepox, go now and prepare the Loogies to attack, then scout the planet."

"As you wish, Admiral," said Creepox, leaving.

**-Megaforce-**

Later after all the classes had finished for the day Troy and Tom were walking alongside Gia and Emma, chatting with them, although Tom seemed to be speaking more than Troy.

The four walked to their lockers, which were very close together. Tom turned to watch Noah and Jake open their lockers on the opposite.

'I have a bad feeling about this, it's like a new team of Power Rangers are gonna be formed. All that's missing is the monsters," thought Tom.

Deep in thought Tom looked at a girl stood at a nearby locker. Tom couldn't believe it, she looked like a carbon copy of Kimberly Hart, except her eyes were green, whereas Kim's eyes were brown.

Tom leaned over to speak to Emma," Hey Emma, who's that?" Tom pointed at the carbon copy.

"Oh, that's Kitty Hart," said Emma," Her mum runs a gymnastics dojo in town, 'Hart Gymnastics' I think it's called."

Tom looked back at Kitty, only to find she was gone. He looked both ways down the corridor, but she was nowhere to be seen. He quickly decided to head over there after his sparring session with Troy.

"So, you coming to Ernie's Brainfreeze?" asked Gia.

"Ernie?" said Tom shocked.

"Yeah, he runs a smoothie bar in town," explained Emma," Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just there was a place called Ernie's Juice Bar where I used to live," replied Tom.

"Oh, weird," said Gia.

'It was like Mighty Morphin' all over again, Ernie and Mr Burley, I just I don't end up as the evil Green Ranger again,' though Tom, as he looked in his jacket pocket, check his Dragonzord Morpher was there and safe.

"Anyway," said Emma," I'm gonna go to Ernie's after I go to the forest, there's these rare butterflies, it's a once in a lifetime chance to see them." Emma then closed her locker and walked off down the corridor, stopping only to say goodbye.

"Are you coming?" Gia asked Troy and Tom.

"No, we've got training to do," said Troy.

"Training?" questioned Gia.

"Martial Arts," answered Tom," We've gotta train for the regional finals, if we win will be in the Nationals, we do doubles."

"Cool, see ya," said Gia, closing her locker door and began walking down the corridor, closely followed by Jake and, more reluctantly, Noah.

Tom saw this and chuckled lightly.

"What's up?" asked Troy.

Tom nodded at Jake, Gia and Noah and Troy began to chuckle as well.

"I give it two months," said Tom.

"Those two are never getting together, end of," stated Troy.

"We'll see," said Tom as he and Troy closed their lockers and set off down the corridor.

**-Megaforce-**

**(5 Minutes Earlier)**

"So, you coming to Ernie's Brainfreeze?" asked Gia.

"She's going to Ernie's!" said Jake excitedly to Noah.

"Dude, you have no chance," stated Noah," after _him_ she thinks all guys are like _him_."

"I can prove I'm different," replied Jake.

"No, not after _him_!" repeated Noah, exasperated.

"Who is '_him_'?" asked Jake.

"After I moved here from Angel Grove and before you did there was his guy, Henry was his name, he was her boyfriend," explained Noah, "When she refused to have sex with her, he, he-"

Noah tailed off.

"He what?" asked Jake.

Noah swallowed," he _raped_ her."

At Noah's words Jake face became very serious, more serious than Noah had ever seen it.

"What happened?" questioned Jake, face betraying signs of anger.

"There was no proof, but school kicked _him_ out anyway, I think he moved to Blue Bay after that," replied Noah," After that she pushed everyone away, even Emma."

"Then how come she's pretty normal now?" asked Jake.

"I heard rumours that this random guy showed up and told Gia he loved her and the details are a bit fuzzy, but I think she fell in love with this guy too. She went back to acting how she did before _him_. This guy disappeared not long after that and she's acted like she does now ever since then." explained Noah.

Jake nodded," I won't bother her, but I'm not gonna give up on her. Everyone deserves to be loved."

Noah shook his head," Not. A. Chance."

Jake spied Gia leaving down the corridor, "Come on, lets head over to Ernie's!"

Jake shut his locker and set off after Gia, Noah sighed and followed him, only stopping to close his locker. As Noah joined Jake he saw, out of the corner off his eye, a guy who was oddly familiar chuckling at the sight of them. To Noah he reminded him of one of his Uncle Zach's old friends, Tommy Oliver, he'd seen in an old photo. He'd be the right age to be the guy's father. Shrugging, he fell into pace with Jake and out the school's main entrance.

**-Megaforce-**

Ten minutes later Troy and Tom were walking down the pavement on a busy street.

"Are we okay to ring your dad?" asked Tom, as he and Troy entered an alleyway.

Troy nodded," Yep." He then pulled a phone out of his pocket, dialled a number and placed to his ear.

After a few seconds a voice could be heard, "Hello?"

"Hey Dad," replied Troy.

"Oh, hey Troy, what's up? You sound all serious," said Tommy.

"Dad, me and Tom had a shared dream this morning," replied Troy.

"What about?" asked Tommy, sounding worried.

"A ranger war," said Troy," all the rangers, some I didn't even recognise."

"All the rangers," whispered Tommy.

"Yep," clarified Troy," even the RPM Rangers."

"We'll, you and Tom hang in there, I'm coming down to Harwood this weekend, so I'll see you then," explained Tommy.

"Ok, I'll see you then," replied Troy, "Bye."

"Bye," said Tommy and then hung up.

Troy put his phone away, nodded at Tom and the two set off out of the alley.

**-Megaforce-**

Jake and Noah entered through the sliding doors of Ernie's Brainfreeze, Jake holding his football under his arm. As they walked to the counter Jake looked sideways at Gia, who was sat at a table, doing homework.

As they reached the counter Ernie stopped wiping it and looked up at the two friends. He smiled broadly when he realised who they were.

"Hey champs," said Ernie as Jake and Noah sat down, "What can I get for you?"

Noah shrugged, "The usual."

"Make it three," said Jake hurriedly, holding up three fingers, "One for each of us," he pointed to himself and Noah, "and one for the very pretty girl in the corner."

Jake turned and looked at Gia and as he turned back to face the counter, Ernie grinned again.

"Sure!" said Ernie, dragging out the word. Then he wiggled his eyebrows and turned to make the ice-creams.

Noah shook his head slowly, sighing.

**-Megaforce-**

"SEI-HUYAH!" shouted Tom as he launched into a spinning kick at Troy, who blocked it and returned one, which Tom easily dodged.

"You're getting better," said Tom, "I'll have you a martial arts expert in no time."

Tom walked over to his bag and pulled out two grey water bottles, one of which he he through to Troy, who caught it with ease, and the other which he opened and began to drink from.

"Good view up isn't it?" said Tom, casually pointing out the fact they were training on top of a skyscraper.

**-Megaforce-**

Back at Ernie's Noah was watching the owner of the shop make the ice creams he and Jake had ordered. Noah spun on his chair to face the doors, but quickly turned back when he saw a red-haired girl sat at a nearby table.

This girl was Lucy Sandler, who up until a year previously had been the best of friends with Noah and Jake. They had been inseparable until Lucy began to date the star quarterback for the football team, Ryan. After that Lucy became very shallow and materialistic, with an argument between her and Noah ending their friendship.

Noah turned back to stare at Lucy, he'd heard that over the summer she'd broken up with Ryan and returned to how she used to act. Looking at her, Noah could confirm this and that his crush on her had returned stronger than before.

Then Lucy looked up and saw Noah staring at her, the two blushed and looked away from each other, Noah turning back to face the counter.

Jake leaned over, "Just ask her out already!"

Noah raised an eyebrow and nodded at Gia in response. Jake blushed and looked away.

Ernie then turned to face the two friends with three ice creams in his hands.

"Here you go," he said, handing one to Noah and the other two to Jake.

"Thank you," said Jake.

Ernie nodded, "Six bucks."

Jake then reached into his back pocket, looking at Gia as he did so. Noah stood up and walked over to the napkins.

Jake smiled and handed Ernie the bill, "Twenty bucks."

"Twenty bucks," repeated Ernie, surprised. Ernie took the bill and inspected it suspiciously under the light, to ensure it wasn't fake.

"I'll ring you up," said Ernie and turned to face the cash register.

Then suddenly, behind Jake, Gia disappeared in a swirl of yellow-gold energy, her pen dropping onto the table. Jake turned around, only to see Gia was gone, he then turned to look at Noah, who disappeared in a swirl of blue before Jake could see.

Jake stood up, a confused look on his face. Then he too disappeared in a swirl of black-purple energy. Ernie then turned to give Jake his change, only to find he was gone.

**-Megaforce-**

Back on the rooftop Troy and Tom were just finishing their break.

"Okay, I want you to through your bottle up and then do a spinning kick on it. You've got to be very careful with the timing, otherwise you'll miss," explained Tom.

Troy nodded and through his bottle up in the air. He then jumped and performed a spinning kick, but before his foot could connect with the bottle he disappeared in a swirl of red.

Seeing this Tom immediately assumed a fighting stance, prepared for battle. Then out of nowhere about 20 green/yellow monsters appeared and began to stalk around Tom, ready to attack.

"Aww shit," said Tom.

**-Megaforce-**

**So this is the first chapter done, the rest of Mega Mission should be in the next chapter. Meanwhile I have a challenge for you:**

**Challenge No. 1 - Who is under the Red Zeo Suit at the beginning of the chapter?**

**Post your answers either as a PM or a review.**


	2. Mega Mission Pt II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II - Mega Mission Part II  
**

**This is chapter two of Megaforce United, which I hope you enjoy. By the way the correct answer to Challenge No. 1 was in fact Adam Park, which was correctly guessed by Kendrix D. Brandon. Also I've got a new poll to decided when Jake and Gia become a couple, so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish to own Power Rangers, I don't, Saban does.**

**-Megaforce-**

"Aww shit," said Tom.

He immediately launched into a flying roundhouse kick, hitting two of the monsters, knocking them to the floor. He then launched a series of violent kicks and punches at the monster.

"You guys are tough," panted Tom, "better call out the big guns!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD"

Tom pulled out his dragon dagger and slashed some nearby monsters, destroying them.

"Hayley's improvements are awesome," cried Tom, happiness filling his voice. "Lets try out the dragon dagger upgrade."

Tom placed his dagger in front of him and cried," DRAGON DAGGER, SABRE MODE!" The dagger's blade section began to elongate and stopped when it around three times the size it usually was.

Tom slashed at a large group of monsters, disintegrating instantly.

"AWESOME!"

**-Megaforce-**

Then suddenly Troy, Noah, Gia and Jake slammed into a hard floor, Jake groaning at the sight of the two ice creams lying broken on the floor. Before he could move Noah's ice cream landed on his head.

"How the-" said Jake before glancing over at a guilty looking Noah.

Noah shrugged and Jake pulled the ice cream cone of his head and wiped his hair with his jacket.

"What just happened?" asked Noah, climbing to his feet, closely followed by the others.

"I'm not sure, but it was scientifically impossible, and awesome," said Noah, answering his own question.

"How did we end up here?" asked Troy, looking around.

"Just where is here?" added Gia, walking up to Troy's side as Jake was grinning at her goofily.

"It worked, it worked!" cried a little robot, whizzing past the others.

"What is that?" asked Jake as Noah bent down to study it.

"Wow! An old school robot!" exclaimed Noah, "Just like in the movies!"

"Old school!" screeched the robot, zapping Noah's hand and wheeling itself away.

Then a series of lights came on, revealing small plastic figures of every single past power ranger. The main lights then came on lighting up a large room, filled with electronic equipment.

"What's happening?" asked Jake, as he and the others looked around. "Ooooh, freaky tiki!" he continued, stepping forward, "I don't believe it!"

Troy stepped forward to look at the figures lining the walls. He then looked directly at the figure of the Quantum Ranger, remembering his physic dream on the bus.

"I've seen these before," said Troy, "In my dreams."

Noah stepped closer to Jake, "This is amazing!"

Then a booming voice came from the tiki head on the wall, "WELCOME HUMANS."

Troy, Noah, Gia and Jake stepped back in shock.

"I AM GOSEI, YOUR LIVES ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE FOREVER. MY MENTOR, ZORDON, PLACED ME HERE TO BE THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PLANET. I AM OF THE EARTH, AND EMBODY ITS GREAT AND MYSTICAL POWERS."

"Guardian?" asked Troy.

"I ONLY AWAKEN WHEN THE EARTH IS FACED WITH AN EXTRAORDINARY THREAT."

"Uh, whoever you are, you look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts," joked Jake.

"I TOOK THIS FAMILIAR FORM TO COMMUNICATE WITH HUMANS. THIS IS A PERILOUS TIME FOR MANKIND. THE EARTH NEEDS YOU."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Gia.

"ALIENS HAVE ALREADY LANDED AND YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO PROTECT IT."

Behind the others Emma teleported in and landed on her back.

"Talking tiki and now aliens," said Jake, "you gotta be kidding me."

"He's not kidding!" said Emma, causing the others to spin around.

Gia ran over and pulled Emma up off the ground.

"Emma? You're mixed up in this too?" she asked.

"I saw this. Just before, whatever just happened."

Emma showed the others the picture of Creepox she took.

Gia turned to Gosei, "What gives? This can't be real."

"YOUR SKEPTICISM IS HEALTHY. BUT THIS IS ALL TOO REAL. YOU HAVE BEEN CAREFULLY SELECTED TO FORM A TEAM IN A LONG TRADITION OF THE POWER RANGERS."

Then the robot spoke, "Gosei I'm still can't get a signal on Tom! He must be being attacked!"

"KEEP TRYING TENSOU, I HAVE UTTER FAITH IN YOU!"

"Ah-ha, I have a lock," cried Tensou, "Teleporting now!"

The others turned to see the Green MMPR Ranger appear in a flash of green. The green ranger quickly demorphed.

"You're a ranger!" spluttered Noah.

"Yeah, a long time ago," replied Tom.

"When?" asked Jake.

Tom quickly explained his stint as the evil ranger and how he ended up in the past.

"So, how did you get back to the future?" asked Gia.

"I'm not sure, one second I was battling, next second I woke up at the start of this last summer.

"On my sofa," said Troy.

"You knew?" asked Noah, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, my dad is Tommy Oliver, who Tom was cloned from," answered Troy.

"Why did Zordon send you back to the Wild West anyway?" questioned Emma.

"The universe wouldn't allow two identical versions of Tommy Oliver exist at the same time, so he sent me back in time. I'm okay now because of the large age of 18 years between Tommy and myself," explained Tom.

"VERY WELL! IT'S TIME TO ASSUME TOU IDENTITIES AS POWER RANGERS, TENSOU, SHOW THEM."

The Mars Rover-looking robot then went from stationary to standing on its two wheels.

"What? Oh yes, on screen!" said Tensou, who then began to slip on Jake's broken ice creams.

"Activated."

The pink screen in front of Emma then came on and began showing clips of her riding her BMX bike.

"EMMA. YOU'RE NOT ONLY A GREAT BMX CYCLIST, BUT YOU ALSO TRULY CARE ABOUT THE ENVIRONMENT. YOU'D GO TO GREAT LENGTHS TO TAKE CARE OF IT. YOU SHALL SOAR UP FROM THE FLAMES LIKE A PHOENIX AND BE THE PINK RANGER."

"Pink is my favourite colour. But what's this Ranger deal?" asked Emma, looking at the others.

"NOAH. YOUR THIRST FOR KNOWLEDGE IS UNEQUALED. OUR FUTURE DEPENDS ON THE GREAT SCIENTIFIC MINDS LIKE YOURS. AS THE BLUE RANGER, YOU'RE ATTACKS WILL BITE WITH THE FORCE OF A SHARK."

As Gosei was talking the blue screen began to show Noah doing some experiments.

"THERE IS NO ONE WITH THE BOUNDLESS ATHLETICISM AND ENTHUSIASM TO MATCH YOU JAKE. I AM MAKING YOU THE BLACK RANGER WHO WILL FIGHT WITH THE STEALTH OF A SNAKE."

As Gosei was talking the black screen lit up, to show Jake playing soccer. Jake spun his ball in his hands and laughed.

"THE THERE IS GIA. YOU ARE CALM UNDER PRESSURE, AND PURSUE EXCELLENCE WITH THE FEROCITY OF A TIGER. YOU WILL BE THE YELLOW RANGER."

As Gosei was talking the yellow screen lit up, to show Gia solving a mathematical equation.

"TOM, YOUR DRIVE AND COMMITMENT, AS WELL AS YOUR POWER AND SKILL ARE FORMIDABLE. YOU ATTACK WITH THE POWER OF A CROCODILE. YOU WILL BE THE GREEN RANGER AND SECOND-IN-COMMAND TO THE TEAM."

As Gosei spoke the green screen began to play clips of Tom/Tommy fighting and even one showing him kissing Kim.

"AS FOR YOU TROY, YOUR PURITY OF SPIRIT AND STRENGTH ARE THE RESULT OF INCREDIBLE DISCIPLINE. SINCE YOU HAVE MET ADVERSITY IN YOUR LIFE WITH GREAT SKILL, YOU SHALL BE THE RED RANGER AND LIKE THE DRAGON YOU WILL SERVE AS THE TEAM'S LEADER."

As Gosei was talking the red screen lit up, to show Troy training at martial arts.

"There must be some mistake here, I'm a rookie, Tom's got much more experience , he should be leader," said Troy.

"THERE IS NO MISTAKE. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BECAUSE OF YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR CHARACTER."

"Who are they?" Noah said, pointing to the many figures of the past Rangers.

"LINING THE ROOM YOU CAN SEE THE RANGERS WHO CAME BEFORE YOU. NOW YOU SHALL FORM A NEW TEAM. EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN ACCESS TO EXTRAORDINARY POWERS THAT WILL HELP YOU PROTECT THE EARTH."

Their morphers then appeared suspended in the air, in front of the team of rangers.

"THOSE ARE YOUR MORPHERS. WITH THEM, YOU WILL MORPH INTO MEGA RANGERS. YOU WILL WIELD POWER CARDS THAT WILL UNLOCK SPECIAL WEAPONS AND ABILITIES. AND, YOU SHALL COMMAND MIGHTY MACHINES CALLED MEGAZORDS."

"Morphers? Power Cards? MegaZords? All this tech, how do we use it?" asked Noah.

"ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME."

"If the earth is under attack, and you think we're the ones to protect it, we're in!" Troy said.

"MEGA FORCE, YOUR MISSION STARTS NOW."

As Gosei said this the rangers teleported away in their colours.

**-Megaforce-**

The rangers then landed roughly in the middle of town.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Troy to the team.

"I guess so," replied Noah.

The sound of screaming then entered the rangers' ears.

"Look!" Emma shouted, pointing to where the sounds were coming from.

Groups of the green/yellow coloured aliens from earlier were attacking the people in the street.

"Uh, aliens?" suggested Jake.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Noah.

"Forget that, they're bad news!" said Troy, stepping forward.

"Foot soldiers are always bad news!" said Ton sarcastically.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing?" Jake asked to the Loogies, causing Gia to glare at him.

"Uh, I'm guessing the aliens don't come in peace," said Noah walking in between Jake and Gia.

The Loogies then charged at the rangers.

"Emma, watch out!" shouted Gia as the Loogies grabbed Emma.

Noah ran off, away from the battle. Troy knocked two Loogies to the ground and called, "Jake behind you!"

Before Jake could react Gia kicked one of the attacking Loogies in the chest knocking it over in the process. She then ran off, Jake and Troy following behind.

Troy rolled over a car and jumped back on the hood of another car. He then launched himself from it, knocking the Loogie in front of him down.

Tom leaped over a group of Loogies and turned invisible. He'd manage to get Tommy's power from the Black Dino Gem by injecting a small amount of Tommy's DNA into his body and allowing it to assimilate with his body. He then attacked the confused Loogies, taking them out.

Noah dodged behind a car, trying to get away from the Loogies. A Loogie was then thrown, unconscious, next to him by Troy.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed and was then attacked by a Loogie sneaking up on him. Noah stood up, knocking the Loogie down and span around, taking another Loogie out with his bag.

Emma was still struggling with the Loogies that had grabbed her, when she used a nearby car to somersault over the Loogies, breaking their grip. Emma then used her camera to blind the Loogies and knock them down.

"Nice!" exclaimed Emma, before running off.

Jake then used his soccer ball to defeat the Loogies attacking him. Seeing that Gia was being snuck up on, he kicked his ball at the Loogie, taking it down. Whilst celebrating, Jake was thrown into the side of a car.

The Loogies then began to firing lasers at the rangers, blasting them all back.

"They're closing in on us!" said Gia.

"Gosei told us the morphers would give us power," said Troy, climbing to his feet, "Let's use them!"

The others stood up and joined Troy, who said, "Follow my lead!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The Rangers then took out their morphers, inserted their newly formed cards, andpushed them in while crying out-

"GO GO MEGAFORCE! HA!"

On the last syllable of their words, the rangers closed the bottom section of their morphers.

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!"

All the rangers then charged except Gia and Jake.

"It's time for our new weapons!" said Gia.

She took out a card from her belt, and inserted the card into her morpher.

"Uh, got it! Good call!" said Jake, repeating what Gia did.

As soon as they slid the cards in, Gosei's voice echoed, "SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"TIGER CLAW!"

"SNAKE AXE!"

Gia and Jake then did a front flip into battle, slashing the Loogies.

"My turn!" cried Noah, placing his card in his morpher and closing it.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"SHARK BOWGUN!"

Noah then summoned his Shark Bowgun.

"Nice Noah!" commented Emma, repeating what Noah did.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

She then also summoned her weapon, the Phoenix Shot.

"Mind if I crash the party!" called Tom, placing his card in his morpher and closing it.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"CROC HAMMER!"

Tom then grabbed the newly materialised weapon from the air and swinging it a nearby Loogie, disintegrating it.

"Last but not least," Troy said, "Summon Battle Gear! Dragon Sword!"

The rangers kept fighting the Loogies as best they could, but more and more kept appearing.

"Keep bringing the fight to them!" Troy told the team.

"What choice do we have?" shouted Jake.

"Mega Quake!"

Gia and Jake then slammed their weapons onto the ground causing a massive tremor to create a crack in the ground where many of the Loogies fell into. Noah then fired with his weapon to stop a Loogie from attacking the Black and Yellow Rangers.

"Nice shot Noah!" said Jake.

Noah jumped off of the ledge and continued firing until he was at Gia and Jake's postion.

"I'm loving this Bowgun."

Tom then fired jets of water at the Loogies, knocking them back. Noah then summoned a large wave of water, washing away the Loogies.

The Loogies would've fired at the Black, Yellow, Blue, and Green Rangers had it not been for Emma who flew down and saved them from being fired at.

"Whoa, Emma!" exclaimed Jake, shocked by Emma's ability.

"Ta-da! I can't believe I can fly!" gushed the Pink Ranger.

"Did you see what I just did?" Noah asked.

"We saw, but Gia will tell you I was the star of the show," said Jake smugly.

"We all did well," said Gia.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Emma as more Loogies appeared.

"Guys, we need Troy!" cried Noah.

"Here he comes!" Jake said.

A red tornado came spiralling from the ledge of a building, destroyed most of the Loogies, and turned back into Troy.

"These powers are amazing!" he said.

"Nice moves!" Gia said.

"Look sharp!" Troy said as the team charged at the Loogies that were left.

Just then, Scaraba, the rock beetle monster came rolling on a giant boulder, terrorizing the other people.

"Hey monster!" Jake called.

"You mean me?" replied Scaraba innocently.

"Leave those folks alone!" called Jake.

"You can scare them, but we're not afraid," said Troy, taking a step forward.

"So much for wreck-and-roll! Attack!" shouted Scaraba, summoning yet more Loogies.

"We'll protect the Earth, no matter what it takes!" Troy said.

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"You really wanna fight? Then fine! Loogies, attack!" cackled the monster.

"RANGERS!" Gosei's voice then echoed again, "IT IS TIME TO CALL ON YOUR MEGA BLASTERS!"

"Troy, let's do it!" said Noah.

Each of the Rangers then produce another card, similar to the ones from before.

"Good call!"

"MEGA BLASTER ACTIVATE!"

Each Ranger then held a laser blaster with their Zord's head on the tip.

"Okay, let's fry these Loogies!" Gia said.

The Loogies then charged at the rangers.

"It's on!" called Troy.

The rangers then flipped into battle and after only a short time, they had defeated the attacking Loogies.

"Way to go guys!" cheered Troy.

"I'll crush you!" Scaraba said as he rolled his boulder.

"Hey! Take out that ball!" Troy said.

The Rangers then combined the beams to blow up the rock which Scaraba came flying off.

"You punks are _mega forcing_ me to loose my lunch!" cried the monster.

Scaraba's chest piece then began to rotate counterclockwise and out came an array of fireballs which the Rangers destroyed easily, but there were some close calls.

"WHAT?" shouted Scaraba, surprised that the humans were holding out against him this long.

"Let's call on the Mega Weapons!" Troy commanded.

"WEAPONS ACTIVATE!"

"I've got fancy weapons too!" said Scaraba desperately before throwing a duo of blue fireballs that looked as if they hit, but instead-

"Sky Strike!" Emma and Troy said as they flew out of the attack as Emma used her Phoenix Shot which made a major dent in Scaraba; Troy then topped it off with a slash from the Dragon Sword.

"That's how you do it!" Gia cheered.

She ran to attack Scaraba to which Jake followed. Scaraba tried frying her with lasers that came out of his eyes, but she raised her Tiger Claw. The laser hit the weapon and deflected back at Scaraba.

Jake jumped up and slashed Scaraba before Gia attacked in a similar manner. Noah then charged, jumped up, and did a forward-backflip as he shot energy blasts with his Bowgun. Tom followed up with a brutal smash from his hammer.

Once the Rangers were gathered, Troy gave the final command before the monster would be destroyed.

"Now time to show true Mega Power!"

"COMBINE!"

The rangers then formed the Mega Force Blaster.

"MEGA FORCE BLASTER!"

"Wh-Whoa!"

"SKY POWER, ENERGISE!" shouted Emma and Troy.

"LAND POWER, ENERGISE!" called Jake and Gia.

"SEA POWER, ENERGISE!" cried Noah and Tom.

"MEGA FORCE BLASTER, READY!"

Energy began to flow through the massive blaster, and built up at the tip to where it fired when the Rangers called out-

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

Three symbols that resembled the ones on each Ranger's uniform, which combined to make the final blow; Scaraba had no chance and exploded almost instantly.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" said Troy.

**-Megaforce-**

Later, the Rangers returned to the Command Center and were greeted by Gosei and Tensou.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE!" boomed Gosei.

"But," Noah said stepping forward, "we were just lucky this time."

"LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. YOU ROSE TO THE OCCASION AND UNLOCKED YOUR POWERS. DO NOT DOUBT YOURSELVES. YOU WERE CHOSEN AND FOR GOOD REASONS. THIS MORNING YOU WERE JUST REGULAR KIDS LEADING NORMAL LIVES, BUT NOW YOU MUST MASTER YOUR NEW POWERS AND LIVE EXTRAORDINARY LIVES."

"This has to be the craziest first day of school ever. But I think we're prepared to do our part." Troy said, stepping forward as Noah did earlier.

"I'm not so sure." interrupted Emma.

The others turned to face Emma.

"The helmet does mess up my hair." she continued.

Seeing the rangers' shocked faces she said, "Just kidding."

The others all laughed lightly with relief.

"We're _forced_ to be reckoned with." Jake said to Noah.

"Yes. You are the Power Rangers Megaforce." Gosei agreed.

Troy was the first to put his fist forward. Jake and Noah followed, as did the girls. Tom put his fist forward last, remembering all times he had done this in the past.

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

**So that's the second chapter done and the first episode completed.**

**Challenge No. 2: The next chapter will be completely fan-written. It will feature one of the original five in it, can you guess which one?**

**Please, once again, leave your answer as either a review or a PM to me.**


	3. Tommy's Visit Pt I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter III - Tommy's Visit Part I  
**

**Hey, JD here, the answer for Challenge No 2 was Zack, which was correctly guessed by Pink Lightspeed Ranger.**

**In this chapter Devin and Cassidy will be mentioned as being the 3rd Red and Pink Turbo Ranger. This will be explained in two stories that I am current writing 'The Forgotten Rangers' and slightly more briefly in 'Spike's New Start'. This story (Megaforce United) is the first in the 'Earth's Defenders' series that the other two stories are part of. For a (currently) full list of the stories in the series see my Bio.**

**Also, I will be needing some OCs for this series, so if you would like to create one then please could use the template at the bottom of the chapter. Please PM it, or if you do not have an account please could you leave it as a review.**

**Finally, I'd like to say that my poll for when should Jake and Gia become a couple is still open for voting. I also have a new poll on my profile which is 'Which do you prefer? Spike/Mia or Kevin/Mia' Please Vote!**

**-Megaforce-**

Sighing, Tommy Oliver sat down on his allocated seat on the plane to Harwood City. He was going to see Troy and Tom, as well as the new rangers, other the his son and clone. Tommy looked at his watch, he was surprisingly, for one, actually early.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a book entitled 'Teaching For Dummies' which was annotated by Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Devin and Cassidy and given to him on the night of their graduation.

Then a man sat down next to Tommy. He peered over the top of his book at the man. With a jolt, Tommy recognised the man to be Zack Taylor, the first and current Black MMPR Ranger, ever since Adam had returned the Black MMPR Morpher to him after the 'Once A Ranger' incident.

Smiling, Tommy leaned over towards Zack and whispered 'Boo!" in his ear. After jumping up out out of his seat and shouting Zack realised who the man beside him was.

"Tommy, you scared me half to death man!" exclaimed Zack.

Tommy laughed, "That was the point."

"So what you doing here?" asked Zack.

"I'm off to see Troy and Tom in Harwood," explained Tommy.

"Troy, as in your son?" questioned Zack.

Tommy nodded," Yep, I got into contact with him over summer."

"Did you say Tom, as the Clone," asked Zack.

Tommy chuckled," Yep, he came back from the past, he's only about sixteen."

"How?"

"I don't know, he won't tell anyone what happened, it must be painful for him," replied Tommy.

"So, why are you going to Harwood?" continued Tommy.

"Oh, I'm off to see my nephew, Noah," explained Zack.

"Cool, when are you meeting him?" asked Tommy.

"Oh, around 6pm, why did ya ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the new rangers when I do," replied Troy.

"Yeah, sure I've got some time to do that," answered Zack.

"Great!" exclaimed Tommy.

Looking down at the book in Tommy's hands Zack asked, "What you reading?"

"Teaching for Dummies," said Tommy.

Zack raised an eyebrow. Seeing this Tommy said, "The Dino Rangers and 3rd Red and Pink Turbo Rangers from 2005 annotated this book and gave it to me on the day of their graduation."

"Cool, it must mean a lot to you," said Zack.

"Yeah, I kinda miss Conner, Ethan and Trent raiding my fridge and Kira telling them off," muttered Tommy wistfully.

"Yeah, I bet you don't miss the battles," remarked Zack.

"Tell me about it," said Tommy. The rangers then settled down, Tommy reading his book and Zack flicking through the as of yet inactivated channels of the in flight entertainment.

Suddenly Tommy started laugh loudly.

"What's wrong Tommy?" asked Zack.

"I was reading my book and-" was all Tommy could say before bursting into laughter again.

Tommy handed his open book to Zack who began to read:

'Rule 51: Use surprise quizzes to test the knowledge your students have retained from your teaching.'

Below it read:

'Conner - Please Dr. O, please do not give anymore kids your pop quizzes! You don't want to scar them for life!

Ethan - Stop complaining, just because you can do them, doesn't other people can't do them.

Trent - Umm, Dr. O, Connor just tackled Ethan, again!'

Zack chuckled, "I see your Dino Rangers had quite the banter going on."

Tommy nodded and the plane began to take off.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood High)**

"Morning," said Jake, walking up to his locker.

"Hey," said Noah in reply, at his locker next to Jake's.

"You'll never guess what?" exclaimed Jake.

"What?" said Noah, tiredly.

"The Glee Club is putting their sign up sheet today!" replied Jake.

Noah sighed, "Don't sign up please, you'll never live it down!"

"I don't care, it's senior year, it's time for change!" exclaimed Jake.

"But you can't sing!" exclaimed Noah to Jake, shrugged his shoulders in reply.

**-Megaforce-**

On the other side of the corridor Emma and Gia were stood at their lockers.

"You should sign up Emma, you're really good!" said Gia.

"No, I like to keep it secret, it's like I'm still connected to my mom," replied Emma.

You've got such a good voice though!" exclaimed Gia.

"No, you sign up, you've got a good voice," said Emma and began to push Gia towards the sign up sheet.

**-Megaforce-**

At the sign up sheet Jake signed his name walked off, smiling widely.

A minute later Emma and Gia arrived at the sheet and looked at it.

"What's Jake's name doing on this?" exclaimed Gia.

"Because he's signed up maybe?" said Emma sarcastically.

"I can't sign up, not with him up there!" hissed Gia.

"No, sign up, trust me, Jake isn't like other guys, he cares," said Emma, having overheard Jake and Noah's conversation at the lockers, shortly before they became rangers.

"Fine, but trust me, Jake will be shockingly poor at singing," said Gia, reaching up and sighing her name below Jake's.

"Now come on! We're gonna be late for Mr Burley's lesson," exclaimed Emma, dragging Gia down the hall.

**-Megaforce-**

**(50 Minutes Later, Mr Burley's Science** **Class)**

As usual Jake was staring at the back of Gia, in a daze.

"Mr Holling!" said Mr. Burley.

Breaking out of his trance Jake said, "Yes, sir!"

"Mr Holling, please could answer this question 'What is the most venomous snake in the world?' I told the class the answer just minutes ago" asked Mr. Burley.

"Ummm..." said Jake, thinking.

In front of him Jake could see Noah mouthing the word 'Rattlesnake' at him.

"The answer is the Fierce Snake or Inland Taipan, the Rattlesnake only comes in as the tenth most venomous snake in the world," answered Jake confidently.

Noah shook his head, sighing.

"Correct you are Mr. Holling, glad to see that you saw through my red herring or you could say my red rattlesnake!" said Mr. Burley, chuckling at his own joke.

Then the bell rang and everyone began to pack up there belongings and leave, whilst Mr. Burley tried to shout the homework over the din.

Exiting the class Noah walked faster to catch up to Jake.

"Dude, how did you know that?" asked Noah.

"My animal's a snake remember, I looked it up," replied Jake.

Noah nodded but, thought there was more to it.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Choir Room, Lunchtime)**

Looking at the four students that had turned up Mr. Jenkins sighed.

"All right, this is a better turnout than hoped for," asked Mr. Jenkins, "Okay, the principal has asked us if we able to perform at the brass band concert tonight. I know it's quick, but I think you can do this."

He looked at first Gia Moran, then Jake Holling, Kitty Hart and Lucy Sandler.

"OK," said Mr. Jenkins, "I have decided on the male and female lead parts in tonight's performance."

The four nodded.

"So, I've decided the female lead should be Gia and since Jake's the only male here, he defaults to male lead," explained the teacher.

"I'm not working with him!" shouted Gia, pointing at a surprised Jake, "He's just like all the guys! He just wants to get in my pants!"

"What? No!" exclaimed Jake, "I'm not like that!"

"Yeah, right!" huffed Gia.

"STOP!" shouted Mr. Jenkins.

"Alright, Jake, Gia, you need to trust each other and work together. Go into the other choir room, you need to talk about problems, not shout."

Sighing the two rangers stood up and walked to the other choir room next door.

Closing the door Jake said, "I know why you don't like and what _he_ did to you, but I just want to get to know you. Yes I have a crush on you, but I care about you, the real you, who hide from everyone, even Emma." Jake then proceeded to give her his best 'puppy dog' eyes, which worked very well.

At Gia's face softened and she said, "Fine! I'll work with you. But, that doesn't mean I like you!"

Jake smiled, stood up and walked over to the door, "So, are you ready to rehearse?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Gia, standing up and walking through the door Jake was holding open for her, quickly followed by Jake himself.

**-Megaforce-**

**OC Submission Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Appearances: (including Hair Style/Color, Eye Color and Skin tone)**

**Personality:**

**Clothing: (INCLUDE FORMAL, SCHOOL OUTFIT, PRACTICE CLOTHES, CASUAL AND PYJAMAS)**

**History:**

**Which Series: eg In Space (OPTIONAL)**

**Special Talent:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hometown:**

**Other info:**


	4. Tommy's Visit Pt II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IV - Tommy's Visit Part II  
**

**So far I have received 3 brilliant OCs that will most definitely end up in my series. So, the Tommy's Visit 'Episode' has two more chapters after this one. After posting that I'm going to get to work on the second story in the series, 'Spike's New Start', which will last 3/4 chapters.**

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood High, After School)**

"Wow, your first performance tonight," exclaimed Emma, "As female lead!"

"Yes!" repeated Gia, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Who's got male lead?" asked Emma.

"Jake," replied Gia.

Suddenly they heard a loud cough from behind them, they turned to see a smiling Jake and a very shocked looking Noah. Behind them they could just see Troy and Tom grinning like Cheshire cats.

"You, male lead!" asked Noah.

Jake nodded.

"But you can't sing!" exclaimed Noah.

Jake shrugged and smiled at Gia, who smiled back to her own surprise.

Before anything more could be said the rangers' morphers beeped. The six ranger quickly began to walk out of the school doors.

"No way!" whispered Kitty Hart, stood hiding behind a locker.

**-Megaforce-**

"We read you Gosei!" said Troy as the rangers came to stop in an empty alley.

"RANGERS, THE MONSTER CREEPOX IS ATTACKING THE CITY, I'M SENDING YOU CO-ORDINATES NOW!"

"Got it Gosei!" said Troy, ending the communications channel.

"READY!" shouted Troy.

"READY!" replied the other rangers, lining up.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE"

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

The six rangers morphed and teleported to the location of Creepox.

Upon seeing Creepox Jake said, "Hey ugly, how about you pick on some your own size."

"Yeah, like how about us?" continued Gia sarcastically.

"Gladly!" said Creepox, ceasing his attack on defenceless humans, turned and ran at the rangers.

"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"TIGER CLAW!"

"CROC HAMMER!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

"SNAKE AXE!"

"SHARK BOWGUN!"

"DRAGON SWORD!"

The rangers summoned their weapons and began to use them on the newly appeared Loogies.

Emma shot at the Loogies but was quickly surrounded by them, pressing in from all sides. Then Troy jumped down from a nearby car he'd been fighting on and slashed at the attacking Loogies. To his surprise a Loogie caught the blade and ripped it from his hands, causing him to fall into Emma.

Further away Tom and Noah were tag teaming some Loogies until a Loogie jumped at Noah, causing him to fire his Bowgun at point blank range into Tom's back.

Close by, Jake and Gia were stood back to back swinging their weapons at the Loogies. Jake leapt forward and swung with his axe, disintegrating a row of Loogies. Behind him he saw a Loogie sneaking up on Gia.

"Gia, look out!" he shouted, throwing his axe at the Loogie, turning it to dust.

Gia turned and looked at what happened. "Here, use this!" she cried, throwing her weapon to Jake, who caught it and began to use it.

Gia rolled and picked up Jake's axe. "Wow, this is heavy! How much does Jake work out?" asked Gia to herself.

Gia the proceeded to destroy the nearby Loogies. She looked at the predicament the other rangers, Tom looked unconcious. Seeing Noah discarded bowgun on the ground she picked it up and ran over to Jake.

"We need to form the MegaBlaster!" she said.

"But it won't be complete!" cried Jake.

"JAKE, GIA!" came Gosei's voice through their morphers, "IF YOU USE YOUR RANGER ENERGIES, YOU CAN POWER THE MEGABLASTER!"

"Okay Gosei!" said Jake.

"LAND MEGABLASTER COMBINE!"

Then the axehead split into two and connected to the of the Shark Bowgun, quickly followed the Tiger Claw connecting on top. The MegaBlaster began to glow as Gia and Jake forcefully demorphed.

"DYNAMIC LAND VICTORY CHARGE!"

A large wave of yellow and black came out blaster and destroyed all the Loogies and forced Creepox to retreat.

Jake and Gia turned and struck a victorious pose before the MegaBlaster returned to the ranger arsenal storage. The six rangers, having recovered, teleported to the Command Center.

Then from around a pillar Kitty Hart and her best friend, Jordan Lee Scott stepped out.

"They're the new rangers," said Kitty.

"Yes, just my dad and your mum were." agreed Jordan.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood Airport, 30 Minutes Earlier)**

Tommy grabbed his bags off the baggage belt and walked over to Zack, who had already collected his baggage.

"So I know Jason and Emily live in Harwood, but I think another former ranger lives here as well?" said Tommy, wheeling his bag along.

"Umm, yeah!" said Zack worriedly.

"Who?" asked Tommy.

"We'll, ummm, it's Kim," said Zack.

Tommy's heart froze. Kim he hadn't seen her since the Maligore Incident. He knew she had a daughter, most likely with the guy she'd left him for_ via letter_.

Tommy looked up, without realising it, he and Zack had walked out of the airport and into a nearby alley.

Then, from both rangers' communicators Gosei rang out, "TOMMY, ZACK. THE RANGERS ARE NEARLY FINISHED WITH THEIR BATTLE! I WILL TELEPORT YOU STRAIGHT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!"

"Agreed," confirmed Tommy.

"Ready?" asked Tommy.

"Ready!" replied Zack.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

As soon as they had morphed Zack and Tommy disappeared in a swirl of black/white and white/gold respectively.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Command Center)**

The six MegaRangers teleported in and immediately fell to the ground.

"Uhhh! I still have to get used to that!" said Jake, standing up and offering a hand to Gia, who accepted it with a small smile. The others rangers, still morphed stood up as well.

"RANGERS, TWO FORMER RANGERS ARE TELEPORTING TO THE COMMAND CENTER TO GREET YOU!" said Gosei, as this Troy and Tom looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, which team?" asked Jake.

"THE TWO RANGERS BELONG TO THE MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS TEAM, ALTHOUGH ONE OF THEM HAS ALSO BEEN PART OF THREE OTHER TEAMS!" replied Gosei.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Noah.

Suddenly the Black and White MMPR Rangers appeared in a swirl of their respective colours.

"Woah!" said Jake.

The four MegaRangers who still morphed, then demorphed.

"RANGERS! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET DR. THOMAS OLIVER AND MR. ZACHARY TAYLOR!" introduced Gosei as the two rangers demorphed.

"Uncle Zack!" cried Noah.

"Noah?" said Zack, confused.

"You're a ranger?" said Zack and Noah at the same time.

"Yes!" they replied to each others question.

"That explains why your mum was telling me about you turning bruised, she thought you were being bullied!" said Zack.

"Not with Jake around!" joked Noah, gesturing at his friend.

"Hey Mr. Taylor," said Jake.

"Jake, I told you to call Zack!" said Zack, "Mr. Taylor makes me feel like my dad!"

"Okay, Zack," replied Jake.

"Wait, Thomas Oliver, does that mean you're Troy's dad?" asked Gia.

"Yes," said Tommy.

"Err, Dad?" asked Troy.

"Yes, Troy?" replied Tommy.

"I thought the White MMPR Ranger Power were destroyed, yet you were using them just then?" questioned Troy.

"Ah, with the help of Billy, the Blue MMPR Ranger, and Hayley, a recognition, I was able to re-power the white morpher using the dark white morpher from the 'Dark Rangers Incident'," explained Tommy.

"What about the Red Zeo Ranger?" asked Tom.

"Adam has taken the position of Red Zeo Ranger," answered Tommy.

"Yeah, he's nearly got as many colours as Tommy, just white and they'll be the same!" said Zack.

Then suddenly the alarms began to go off, signalling a monster attack.

"RANGERS CREEPOX HAS RETURN WITH SEVEN MORE MONSTERS!" said Gosei, "I'M AFARID RANGERS YOU DON'T HAVE THE EXPERIENCE OR POWER TO DEFEAT THESE MONSTERS! YOU WILL NEED HELP!"

Tommy stepped forward, "And I know where we can get some!"

**-Megaforce-**


	5. Tommy's Visit Pt III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter V - Tommy's Visit Part III**

**In this chapter there will be some upgrades to the suits that are based on toys that are exclusive the toy range.**

**-Megaforce-**

"And I know where we can get some!" said Tommy, stepping forward.

"Where? How?" asked Noah worriedly.

"Some old friends," replied Tommy, raising his communicator to his mouth.

"Jason, Billy, Adam," he stated as the communicator bleeped.

"Handy little feature Hayley and Billy developed, it contacts only who you ask for," explained Tommy, sounding like the teacher he was.

Then a channel opened and the voice of Jason Lee Scott said, "Yes Tommy we're here."

"If you're free please could you help out with a monster battle in Harwood," asked Tommy, "There's a general and 7 other monsters."

"Wow, that's an uneven battle!" commented Adam Park.

"Affirmative, we all are, we'll teleport to your location," said Billy Cranston.

"Yep, mine and Adam's dojos don't open for a few more hours yet, so we're happy to help, right?" said Jason.

"Well, I'm actually with Kira right now," said Adam.

"She'll kill if you run of on ranger business without her!" laughed Zack.

"I may have a solution, if Kira is willing to help?" said Billy.

A few seconds Adam said, "Kira says she'd love help out, so long as she get to kick some monster butt."

"Okay, teleporting now!" said Billy.

Then two red streaks, one blue streak and a yellow streak appeared in the Command Centre and solidified to form Jason, Adam, Billy and Kira.

"Okay," said Billy, stepping forward, "I have managed to fix the Red, Blue and Yellow Mighty Morphin' Morphers." He then pulled the aforementioned morphers out of his bag he was carrying and handed the red morpher to Jason and the yellow morpher, before keeping his blue morpher.

"I've only just fixed the yellow morpher and it needs a final real battle test," explained Billy, "The pink morpher is still not fixed, it's like the pterodactyl sprit is broken."

Tommy nodded sadly whilst a look of pain crossed Jason's face, noticed only by Adam and Kira.

"Um, since Zack's using the black morpher and this is a Mighty Morphin' thing, why am I here? I'm the Red Zeo Ranger," said Adam, pulling up his sleeves to reveal his Zeonizers.

"Adam, I wanted you to use the green morpher, since Tom's the Green Megaforce Ranger, we need a green ranger," explained Tommy.

Adam nodded and took the green morpher off Tom, who had just handed it to him.

"So you ready to go?" asked Tommy to the other rangers, who agreed. Tommy turned and nodded at Jason.

Jason stepped forward, "READY?"

"READY!" cried the other ranger.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

"MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

The 12 rangers morphed and stood in front of Gosei.

"MEGARANGERS, I WILL TELEPORT YOU TO THE BATTLE, I UNDERSTAND THAT BILLY HAS BUILT SOME CYCLES HE WOULD LIKE TO TEST!" instructed Gosei.

"Sure!" agreed the MegaRangers as they disappeared in teleportation trails of their respective colours.

"New cycles?" question Kira.

"Affirmative," confirmed Billy.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Zack, high fiving Adam.

"Okay rangers, follow me!" commanded Jason, falling back into his role as leader after 18 years. The rangers set off run down passages, guided by Gosei over the radio. The rangers then came to the exit to the Command Centre.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST PLACE ONE OF YOUR MORPHERS OVER THE SCANNER TO ALLOW YOU TO EXIT!" instructed Gosei.

Jason stepped forward and did as Gosei had informed them to do. The doors began to glow red and slid apart whilst hissing. The 6 six rangers walked forward on to the beach.

"Follow my lead," said Billy.

"TRICERACYCLE ENERGISE!"

When he said this a blue bike, shaped like a triceratops materialised and Billy swung himself onto the seat.

The other rangers nodded and shouted one by one-

"TYRANNOCYCLE ENERGISE!"

"SABER-TOOTHCYCLE ENERGISE!"

"MASTOCYCLE ENERGISE!"

"DRAGOCYCLE ENERGISE!"

"TIGERCYCLE ENERGISE!"

The other 5 cycles appeared and the rangers copied Billy. The rangers looked at each other before revving their engines setting off.

"Woah," cried Kira, "These are faster than the Raptor Cycles!"

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood City Center)**

Suddenly the six MegaRangers teleported in facing the monsters. This all the rangers bar Gia manage to stay standing up. Gia would have galled over if Jake had caught her before she could.

Looking up at Jake she blushed for the first time since _him_. She felt safe in Jake's arms, she just _couldn't_ be falling for Jake. She swore she never like another guy after him.

"Gia!" said a voice, "Gia!"

Gia came to reality to find herself still in Jake's arms whilst the other rangers had begun to fight the massive army of Loogies.

"Gia, are you okay?" asked Jake.

"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Gia snapped back, her cold demeanour returning with a vengeance. She pulled herself from the arms of a confused and upset Jake. She walked away very glad that her helmet covered her blush.

"I was just trying to help!" shouted Jake, running after her. "Why can't you just understand?"

Gia became angry at this and swung her newly summoned Tiger Claw, with a her might, into a row of nearby Loogies. This destroyed the hit Loogies and ones behind them, much to the amaze if the other rangers, except Jake, who summoned his Snake Axe in reply.

"Understand what?" shouted Gia, angering Jake, causing him to disintegrate a large group with his axe, shocking the other rangers further.

"That I care!" screamed Jake back, as the two rangers continued to slice down Loogies.

"Care about what? Getting into my pants!" Gia shouted back.

"You," said Jake, his shoulders sagging as he stopped fighting and began to walk towards Gia, "I care about you!"

"Yeah, sure you do!" replied Gia sarcastically.

As Jake was about to reply two of the monsters teleported behind Gia and swung down at her.

"Gia! Watch out!" cried Jake before jumping forwards and take the blow himself. He landed on the ground, smoking.

The two monsters were about to strike again when they were hit by two daggers from Kira as she and the other MMPR Rangers arrived on their bikes.

"Jake!" shouted Gia, running over and dropping to his side.

"I'm okay!" said Jake, sitting up, holding his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" asked Gia.

"To protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt!" replied Jake.

"Fine! But it still doesn't mean I like you!" said Gia as she helped Jake to his feet.

"Sure it does," said Jake sarcastically, before picking up his axe and charging into battle, followed by Gia.

Over with the MMPR Rangers they were using the lasers from the bikes to destroy Loogies.

"I think the cycles have passed the test with flying colours, but how we try some new upgrades?" asked Billy.

"Sure," said Jason.

The six rangers stepped off their bikes and formed a line.

"ARMOUR MODE, ACTIVE!" cried all the rangers bar Tommy. The suits then glowed and took on an appearance similar to the suits from the MMPR movie, the green ranger suit losing the Dragon Shield and forming the Dragon Sabre in the process.

"GOLD MODE, ACTIVATE!" shouted Tommy. After he said this his armour on the chest of his suit disappeared and underneath was a diamond pattern similar to that of an ordinary MMPR suit, except coloured gold. The suit then also took on the appearance of the other suits except it kept the golden diamonds. Tommy then pulled Saba which glowed and turned gold.

"Oh my, it's so good to be used again!" cried Saba.

"Same too, old friend!" replied Tommy.

"Neat upgrades!" exclaimed Adam.

"Agreed, these totally rock!" said Kira.

The rangers then dived back into battle destroying two or three Loogies at a time with their upgraded weapons.

Over at the other side of the battlefield the MegaRangers had grouped whilst destroying Loogies, Jake and Gia more than the others.

"I want one of those!" Jake mock whinnied.

"I think you and Gia are destroying enough Loogies as you are!" remarked Noah at the incredibly large amount of Loogies the Black and Yellow Rangers had destroyed.

"I've destroyed three hundred and sixty five Loogies for you information," teased Jake.

"One for each day of the year," said Noah.

"Except on a leap year when it's 366, like this year, 2012," informed Jake.

"What?" asked Jake, as the looks the other rangers were giving him.

"I just didn't expected you to know that," said Noah confused, the others nodding in agreement.

Jake huffed angrily, "Just because I'm a soccer jock, doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Okay, guys lets put them together!" shouted Troy, trying to avoid an argument.

The rangers then fitted their weapons together to form the MegaBlaster.

"TIGER CLAW ACTIVATED!"

"CROC HAMMER ACTIVATED!"

"PHOENIX SHOT ACTIVATED!"

"SNAKE AXE ACTIVATED!"

"SHARK BOWGUN ACTIVATED!"

"DRAGON SWORD ACTIVATED!"

The MegaBlaster then formed with the rangers stood around.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The MegaBlaster unleashed a barrage of energy pulses, which destroyed all the remaining Loogies.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Jake as the rangers returned the MegaBlaster to their personal weapons.

Creepox and the other monsters grouped in front of the MegaRangers as the MMPR Rangers ran over, de-powering their armour/gold modes as they did.

"You may have destroyed our Loogies, but it's our turn to destroy you!" said Creepox.

"Dream on Creep!" shouted Kira.

"This ain't no dream, monsters attack!" exclaimed Creepox, as the monster charged at the rangers. As the monster and rangers clashed one or two rangers took a monster.

"Lets try another upgrade!" shouted Billy.

The other MMPR Rangers nodded and formed a line.

"DRAGON MODE ENERGISE!"

The suits of the MMPR Rangers then gained a set of large stout shaped like a dragon. The rangers lifted their upgraded weapons and brought them down sending waves of colour energy which destroyed two of the charging monsters.

"These, by far, are the best upgrades ever!" said Kira.

"Most definitely agreed!" said Jason.

"Oh come on, you guys have got to want one of those!" said Jake to the other MegaRangers.

"Okay, I have to admit that those are awesome!" exclaimed Noah.

"Never mind guys," said Emma, "We've got some aliens' asses to kick."

The other rangers agreed and launched into battle with the monsters. Tommy and Tom took on Creepox, Troy and Zack took on another, Noah and Emma another, Jake and Gia began to fight a rather ugly looking monster, Adam and Kira took on the fifth and Jason and Billy took on the final monster.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Jason and Billy)**

Jason and Billy raised their upgraded Power Sword and Power Lance and brought them slicing down on the monster, who was sent flying backwards.

"Ass, kicked!" exclaimed Jason.

"Agreed," said Billy.

"You'll never defeat me," shouted the monster, "I am the great and powerful Yantre!"

In annoyance Jason threw his sword at Yantre and impaled him on it. After a few seconds the monster exploded.

"That's how you destroy monsters, the old school way!" whooped Jason.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Adam and Kira)**

"We won't let you win creep!" exclaimed Kira stabbing the monsters back with her daggers.

"You won't have a choice, I'll destroy you anyway!" shouted the monster.

"No way!" said Adam, bringing his sabre down in a slashing motion, hitting the monster across the chest.

The monster stumbled back, "You'll have to try harder than that to destroy me."

"Fine!" smiled Adam, as he raised his sabre and charged it with his ranger energy, making it glow green. He then stabbed the monster in the chest with it, causing it to be destroyed.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Jake and Gia)**

"You won't win, you never will!" shouted Jake as he brought his axe down on the monster, sending it flying backwards, smoking.

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Gia.

"You never take me down!" screeched the monster, pulling himself to his feet.

Jake looked over at the Blue Ranger, "Noah, mind if we borrow your Bowgun again?"

Jake reply came as Noah's weapon coming flying at him, which he caught and quickly formed the Land MegaBlaster with his Snake Axe and Gia's Tiger Claw.

"LAND MEGABLASTER!"

The MegaBlaster began to glow blindingly yellow and black.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The MegaBlaster released a ball of yellow and black energy which hit the monster squarely in the chest. The monster stumbled back before blowing up.

"I told you you wouldn't win!" said Jake, as he and Gia spun round to face away from the monster.

"Huh, we didn't demorph," commented Jake.

"Strange," muttered Gia.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Noah and Emma)**

The monster brought his claws down of the Blue and Pink Rangers, sending them flying backwards into a bin in a nearby alley.

"Totally gross!" exclaimed Noah, shaking his arms.

Emma picked up a plastic bottle and said, "You know this could be recycled!"

Noah knock the bottle out of her hands and pulled her out of the bin.

"Fight now, recycle later," said Noah.

"NOAH!" shouted Jake, throwing Noah's Bowgun to him, which he caught.

"Hey Tom, mind if we borrow your hammer?" asked Noah.

"Sure," came Tom's voice as well as his hammer. Noah caught it and fitted it on too of the Bowgun, followed by Emma placing her Phoenix Shot on top of that.

"SEA MEGABLASTER!"

The two rangers lifted their weapons to the monster.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The monster fell to its knees and blew up as Noah and Emma forcibly demorphed.

"Good thing all those cameras can't see us in this alley," said Emma, referring to the press that had arrived to film and photograph the battle.

"Yeah, lets morph back," said Noah.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"BLUE!"

"PINK!"

The two morphed ranger ran out of the alley to help any of the other rangers.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Troy and Zack)**

"There may only be me and Creepox left, but we'll still be enough to take you all down!" shouted the monster, dodging a swing from Troy's sword.

"It's 'Creepox and I' not 'me and Creepox'" said Troy cooly, causing the monster to growl and lunge at Troy, who dodged it easily.

"Hey, bozo!" called Zack, "I just chech the menu and a axe slash in on it!" Zack slashed the monster's chest, causing it to stumble back.

"You want to finish him?" asked Zack to Troy.

The Red Ranger nodded, "One less bully in this world."

Troy raised his Dragon Sword above his head, which set alight.

"BLAZING BLADE!" shouted Troy as he brought the sword down on the monster, causing to stumble around and finally blow up.

"That was awesome!" shouted Zack, jumping up and fist-pumping the air whilst Troy stood stoic and unmoving, staring at the defeated monster.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Tommy and Tom)**

"SEI-HUYAH!" shouted both Tom and Tommy as they swung their weapons into Creepox, causing him to stumble back slightly, Tom's weapon having been retrieved.

"You know," said Creepox, holding his chest, "you'll never be as good as the original Tom, even your name's a copy, because that all you are and all you'll ever be!"

Tom clenched his fists in anger, "I'm not a copy!"

"You keep telling yourself that, but it won't make it true," laughed Creepox, as he brought his sword down on Tommy, causing him to be sent flying backwards.

"I'm better than you, I will defeat you!" shouted Tom defiantly.

"You're just a clone, nothing more, nothing less," said Creepox.

Tom lowered his weapon in defeat, what did he have left to fight for. Creepox was right he was just a clone, a copy. Then an image of Kitty Hart flashed across his mind and then his friends, Troy, Emma, Noah, Gia and Jake. He was different to Tommy, he could keep time, he could things Tommy couldn't, he was unique.

"No, I am different, I am the Green Megaforce Ranger, the one and only!" shouted Tom angrily.

"TOM!" called Noah, as he threw his Bowgun, which Tom caught and combined with his hammer. He raised the MegaBlaster as Creepox swung his fist towards the ground.

As the same time as Tom pulled the trigger Creepox's fist hit the ground, causing Tom's shot to go wild, hitting Creepox on the left hand at point blank range.

Creepox held his wounded hand as he surveyed the battle, twelve multi-coloured ranger stood surrounding him, weapons raised.

"I'll be back," said Creepox dramatically, teleporting back to the Warstar Battle Ship.

Tommy looked around at the other rangers, "We should probably teleport back to the Command Center."

The other eleven rangers agreed and teleported away.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Command Centre)**

As soon as the rangers landed, they demorphed.

"Not gonna fall over Gia?" joked Jake, earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"RANGERS, YOU HAVE DONE WELL TODAY! YOU FOUGHT A GREAT NUMBER OF FOES AND WORKED SEAMLESSLY WITH UNFAMILIAR RANGERS AND POWERS! I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU AND I AM SURE IF ZORDON WAS HERE TODAY HE WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU, MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGER," boomed Gosei.

"Oh, I'll be glad to go home!" exclaimed Billy.

"No, you forgot something!" said Jake.

"What?" asked Adam curiously.

"The concert!" shouted Jake.

**-Megaforce-**

**Next Chapter will be the conclusion to the 'Tommy's Visit' story arc and we will start Episode 2 'He Blasted Me With Science'.**


	6. Tommy's Visit Pt IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter VI - Tommy's Visit Part IV  
**

**This is the last chapter of the Tommy's Visit Story Arc, we will now be getting into Episode 2 of Megaforce. This the first chapter have lyrics so this version of the chapter without lyrics is exclusive and Rangerboard Has the complete version. I have put a link to it in my bio.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PR, Loser Like Me by Glee Cast or Vienna by Billy Joel. **

**-Megaforce-**

It was much later now, after all the rangers had agreed to go to concert, Noah still insisting that Jake couldn't sing, they went their separate ways. Jake and Gia had gone over to Jake's along with Kitty and Lucy to get some practice in before the concert.

Tom, Tommy and Troy had gone to the apartment Troy and Tom were living in. Emma had gone home, as had Noah, with Zack and Billy tagging along. Jason, Adam and Kira had gone to the park for a walk.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Ernie's Brainfreeze)**

The cafe had now shut and its owner, Ernie, was busy cleaning and making sure the cafe was ready for the next day. He was currently wiping the front counter and as he did he found Jake's change from a few days back when Jake had disappeared into thin air. He kept the money, intending to give it back to Jake, when he next came to the shop, which he hadn't.

He placed the money back and thought how weird that had been, as well as the appearance of the new rangers, three customers had disappeared whilst his back had been turned. All he could remember out of the ordinary were the weird coloured flashes.

Ernie sighed, turned to the TV behind the counter and pushed the on switch. It blazed into life, showing the MegaRangers teleporting into the city center. Then it struck Ernie the flashes as the rangers teleported were the same as the ones when Gia, Noah and Jake disappeared. This meant they were the rangers.

He knew straight away that Noah was Blue, Jake was Black and Gia was Yellow thanks to the clothes of that colour they always wore. He also worked that Emma was the Pink Ranger as she always wore pink and was friends with Gia. The Red and Green Rangers were harder, but Ernie soon realised the they were Troy and Tom respectively, again thanks to their clothes as well as the fact they begun to hang out with the other rangers.

He knew that with this information he could go public with their identities. But he wasn't. He wouldn't use it for personal gain.

He would keep their secret.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood Park)**

Jason, Kira and Adam were walking side by side in the park, silently enjoying each other's company.

"What's up, Jase?" asked Adam bluntly.

"About what?" said Jason confused.

"Kim," stated Kira.

Jason stopped walking suddenly, a grim look on his face. Adam and Kira also stopped at looked at their friend.

"Jase?" asked Adam.

"Um, it hard to tell you," said Jason uncertainly.

"Why?" questioned Kira.

"You'd better sit down," instructed Jason.

The two rangers did as Jason said.

"Well, it's hard to explain," said Jason, rubbing the back of his head, "A few months after Kim went to Florida, she got into an abusive relationship and she - she - was..."

Jason struggled for words, tears streaming down his face.

"...raped," finished Jason quietly as Kira and Adam sat in shock.

"The guy who raped her, he impregnated her," continued Jason.

Adam suddenly realised something, "Oh, that's why she sent Tommy the letter!"

"It's also why she isolated herself from the other rangers," said Jason.

"So, what happened with the baby?" asked Kira.

"She gave birth to a daughter, Katherine, after Kat," answered Jason, "She goes by Kitty and goes to Harwood High with the MegaRangers."

"What happened to the guy?" asked Adam.

"Dead," said Jason simply, "About 5 years ago he came looking for Kim and Kitty. as I'm in the Police Force I was assigned to protect them. He came for them with a gun, I shot him before he could hurt them anymore."

Adam and Kira sat on the bench struggling to comprehend what they had just been told.

"I need to go now, I promised I'd show, Jordan, my son, my crescent kick," said Jason before walking off home.

After five minutes Adam spoke up, "I know that this probably isn't the best time, but what I just heard made me realise how important life is. I was going to do it on our anniversary next week, but I'm gonna do it now."

Adam stood up and walked forward to face Kira. He reached into his as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee. "Kira, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are brave, strong and have the most beautiful voice in the world."

Kira gasped as Adam pulled a black velvet box with yellow lining from his pocket and held it in front of him.

"Kira Ann Ford would you do my the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," gasped Kira as tears of joy ran down her face.

Adam, grinning ecstatically and opened the velvet box to reveal a simple gold ring with a yellow topaz in the middle, a red ruby either side of the, two green emeralds at the other side of the rubies and two black obsidians on the ends.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Kira as Adam placed it on her finger.

Kira pulled Adam into a kiss and after they broke apart they began to walk down the park path, hands intertwined.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Two Blocks From Harwood High)**

Jake, Gia, Kitty and Lucy were walking along the sidewalk towards school, on their way to the performance. Jake and Gia were now more comfortable around each other, Gia even had her left arm interlocked with Jake's right arm as they were walking along.

Then a figure came into view, approaching the group. Then a group of figures came into view, approaching the group. The figures were soon revealed to be James Hudson, captain of the school soccer team, and his group of lackeys.

"Well if it isn't Jake Holling, who we can thank for costing us for losing the last match with his wildly off target shot on goal," taunted James.

Jake ignored him and the group walked past.

Frustrated James decided to take a different route, "Hey, Holling! You finally the one banging the Moran prude!"

Jake turned around to face James, fire blazing in his eyes. But before he could do anything stupid, Gia placed a calming hand on his shoulder, which did its desired effect.

James, seeing Jake calm down, became furious. He leapt at Gia, intending of hurting her, but to his surprise Jake intercepted him and punched him in the face. Knocking him out cold.

Jake looked up at James's muscle and warned, "You try anything and I'll do that to you!" Jake pointed to James's unconscious form.

The lackeys nodded in fear, picked up Janes and ran away. Jake turned back to face the girls, only to get a punch on the arm from Gia.

"I can defend myself you know," said Gia, annoyed.

"I didn't want to let you get hurt," said Jake calmly.

"He'll kick you off the team now," stated Gia.

"No, he won't, he'd have to tel everybody that I took him out with one punch," said Jake.

"Fine!" exclaimed Gia, conceding Jake was right and once again took Jake's arm as they walked to school.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Ten Minutes Before The Glee Club Performance Starts)**

Already sat in the audience were Emma, Jason, Adam and Kira, the latter two having broken the news of their engagement on RangerWeb, a site Billy created for the Rangers to communicate.

Then the Olivers (Tommy, Tom and Troy), Zack, Noah and Billy walked in the door and Noah, Tom and Troy immediately took seats next to Emma. However, Tommy froze when he saw the person he been wishing not to see.

Kimberly.

She was sat in the audience, next to Jason and his son, Jordan. On the way Zack had told him that Kim's daughter Kitty was named after Kat. From what he gathered she was singer like Kim.

Tommy broke out of his trance to find Zack and Billy steering him towards the seat next to Kim, he immediately tried to put up a resistance.

"We're worried about Kim, pushing everyone away was totally out of character for her," explained Zack, "Plus there's no record of her even being in a relationship around the time Kitty would have been conceived."

Tommy looked torn for a few seconds, but his protective side won and he said, "Fine! I'll do it!"

With this he pulled himself out of the Black and Blue Rangers's grips and sat in the seat next to Tommy, with Billy and Zack on his other side. Kim looked up shocked that Tommy had sat next to her. It was their first meeting since the Turbo incident. She had expected him to be angry, but in true Tommy style, he kept his emotions under control.

"Hey," greeted Tommy, with his smile he reserved only for Kim. After all these years of thinking he would be mad at he, he wasn't, in fact his feelings about her from 15 years began to stir once more.

"Hi," replied Kim meekly.

"How are you?" asked Tommy casually.

"I'm fine," lied Kim and both she and Tommy knew it, "You?"

"I'm fine," replied Tommy.

Kim decided to speak up, "Tommy, I just have to say about the letter-"

"You don't have to explained, what's in the past, is in the past," interrupted Tommy.

Kim smiled, "Thanks."

"Kim, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" asked Tommy.

"Sure," answered Kim, taken aback.

"Is three weeks tomorrow, around 4pm okay?" questioned Tommy.

Kim thought for second, before replying, "Sounds great."

Before anymore could be said the lights dimmed and the stage curtain rose to reveal the four Glee Club members dressed in yellow t-shirts, black jeans and yellow converse. Jake was on the drums, Gia was on the bass guitar, Kitty was lead guitarist and Lucy was the rhythm guitarist.

"This is not going to go well," whispered Noah to Troy.

As Gia began to sing, so did the cheering. It increased little by little until Gia, Kitty and Lucy were singing the chorus together, were the cheering began to increase at a steeper rate. When Jake sang the whole crowd erupted to his excellent singing voice, shocking Noah completely and Troy grinning at his shock. When the song ended the crowd kept on cheering until Gia stepped forward and said, "This next one is a solo for Jake!"

The Glee Club then lined up ready for next song as Gia looked at Jake and shocked him by winking at him. The music began and not longer after that, Jake. As he finished the crowd once again erupted into cheering and applause. The had managed it, they had made Glee Club cool. The four filed off the stage hugging and celebrating as the band came on for their performance.

**-Megaforce-**

**(After The Concert)**

Now the concert had ended the present and former Power Rangers had split into little groups to talk.

Noah and Jake were walking past Gia and Emma when the Yellow Ranger said, "Hey Jake, yellow looks pretty good on you," referencing to Jake's t-shirt.

"Looks better on you," replied Jake whilst smiling.

He and Noah can to stop a little further away and Noah asked, "How did you get so good at singing?"

Jake looked up at Gia, who was look straight back at him. Jake smiled and said, "Patience."

**-Megaforce-**


	7. He Blasted Me With Science Pt I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This chapter and the next are based on the episode 'He Blasted Me With Science', but are written using a detailed synopsis of the episode, so most of the dialogue will be original as well as some original scenes.**

**Chapter VII – He Blasted Me With Science Part I**

"Quieten down! Quieten down!" shouted Mr. Burley as he walked around the class handing out sheets of paper, "This is a Pop Quiz on everything we have done in the last two weeks, you have 45 minutes. Begin!"

With this he walked to his chair behind his desk and sat down.

Jake leaned forward to whisper to Noah, "Dude, I hate Pop Quizzes! Why does he make us do them?"

"Calm down Jake!" said Noah, turning around, "You know it all, just write it down."

Jake sighed but sat back down and began to write at breakneck speed. At the same time Mr. Burley picked up a Rubix Cube from his desk and began to try and solve, with little success.

On the other side of classroom Troy was sat next to Jordan, Kitty and Lucy as well as being sat behind Gia, Emma and Tom. As Troy wrote his mind wandered back to the confrontation with one of Malkor's goons earlier that morning on his jog.

**-Megaforce-**

_Troy ran through the woods, jumping over roots and logs and avoid tree trunks when suddenly a large blast of red light hit the ground, throwing up smoke. Once it had cleared Troy could see that it was Creepox._

"_Hello Red Ranger," spoke the monster._

"_You!" hissed Troy, assuming a fighting stance._

"_I'm here to destroy you, Troy Burrows, or should I say Troy Oliver," taunted Creepox, "Which one are you really?"_

_Troy frowned, "I won't fight you, we humans are stronger than we look!"_

"_A misguided belief," spoke Creepox, "We can finish this later!"_

_With that Creepox once again became a beam of red light and shot back up into the heavens._

**-Megaforce-**

Back at the class both Gia and Jake had finished their Pop Quizzes and they both stood up to hand them in, Noah staring at the back of Jake confused as Jake didn't usually complete the quiz within the time limit, let alone early.

Both the Yellow and Black Rangers reached the desk at the same time and Jake took a step back to allow her to put her paper down first. Jake then placed his paper and followed Gia, who was leaving the room.

Ten minutes later the bell sounded causing the now sleeping Mr. Burley fall out of his chair and onto the floor. The hoards of student stamped to place their paper on the desk and leave the room. Once they had left Noah stood and walked over to the desk. He bent down and helped Mr. Burley to his feet.

"Oh, thank you Noah!" spoke Mr. Burley as he picked up the papers from the desk and left the room.

Once he had left Noah noticed Mr. Burley have left his scarf behind. It was on the floor so it must have been knocked there when Mr. Burley woke up.

As Noah bent down to pick up the scarf he felt his glasses slip and before he could stop them they fell off and hit the ground with a smash.

"Shit!" exclaimed Noah as he picked up his broken glasses and the scarf, stuffing the latter into his bag.

He turned around quickly and lost his balance. Noah stumbled backwards and hit the wall accompanied by the sound of ripping.

Noah looked down at his jacket and saw a giant rip. "That's just brilliant!" exclaimed Noah sarcastically.

Noah sighed and pulled off his now ruined jacket. He angrily stuffed it in his bag and placed his broken glasses on. They would do until he reached his locker; he usually kept a spare pair in his locker, even though most of the bullies had lost interest in him.

**-Megaforce-**

High above the surface of Earth, the giant Warstar Imperial Ship floated. On board Vrak was stood, looking down on Earth.

Then Malkor burst through the doors to the Command Centre and sat on the throne. Vrak couldn't believe his family had assigned him to babysitting the buffoon, Malkor, who was only attacking this backwater as a distraction for the rest of the Warstar Empire take other planets under their control.

"Vrak!" shouted Malkor, "Do you have anything for me?"

"Yes Admiral," answered Vrak, "Yuffo, he is a scientist; his research on humans would be useful to have."

"You suggest sending him down to study human?" clarified Malkor.

"Yes, he could also kidnap someone close to the rangers," said Malkor.

"Excellent idea, see to it at once," ordered Malkor.

"Yes, Admiral," spoke Vrak as he left the Command Centre to find Yuffo.

**-Megaforce-**

Stood at her locker was Gia, staring at her morpher, contemplating what she had got herself into.

Suddenly she her a shifting noise at her side that did not sound like Emma. Gia hurriedly slammed her locker door shut and turned to face the person next to her.

It was Jake; Gia sighed and glared at the Black Ranger.

"I nearly had a heart attack," said Gia, "I thought someone had seen my morpher."

"Umm, sorry," apologised Jake.

Gia's face softened a little and she spoke, "Its fine, just don't do it again."

Jake held up his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Good," smiled Gia.

"Sooooo..." said Jake, dragging out the word.

"Yes?" questioned Gia tiredly.

"Would you like to go to Ernie's for lunch?" asked Jake quickly, "Not as a date, I wouldn't do that. But as, err, friends-"

Gia smiled softly before hardening her face, "Sure, if you stop babbling."

Jake grinned broadly, "Cool, here I'll take your bag."

Jake picked up Gia's discarded bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder.

"You okay with that?" asked Gia, "It's kinda heavy."

"I'm fine," assured Jake and the two rangers walked down the corridor, Jake chatting away.

**-Megaforce-**

Five minutes earlier, Emma, Troy and Tom all came out of Mr. Burley's classroom.

"Hey, sorry gotta run," said Tom as he set off running.

"Just don't be late for class!" called Troy after the Green Ranger's retreating figure.

"Where's he off to?" asked Emma as she and Troy began walking towards the cafeteria.

"I'm not really sure," answered Troy, "It's like he's searching for something."

The entered the cafeteria and began to fill their trays with their lunch.

"So, how come Gia never seems to eat at school?" asked Troy as he sat down at a table, Emma across from him.

"Urgh! It's the fact that about 99 percent of all the guys in this school are drooling over her," said Emma, "She just can't stand the attention."

"Must be tough," commented Troy.

"Yeah, you, Noah, Tom and Jordan are the only ones who aren't like that," continued Emma.

"Jordan?" questioned Troy.

"Jordan Scott," clarified Emma, "He's a really good martial artist. Ever since he saved a couple of girls from some Loogies last week there's been rumours going around he is the Red Ranger."

"Hmm," muttered Troy as he put a piece of pasta in his and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Troy, are you okay?" asked Emma.

Troy shook his head and opened his eyes, "Yeah I'm fine, so what do think about Jake's crush on Gia?"

"I think it's okay, Jake the first guy to like Gia for her personality, wait, stop changing the subject," spoke Emma.

"Fine, I've been having dreams recently, about a ranger war," admitted Troy.

"What happens?" asked Emma.

"Sometimes the rangers are fighting an enemy and sometimes it's each other. Sometimes the Rangers win, sometime they lose. Sometimes everyone lives, sometimes, sometimes, er, some rangers die," answered Troy.

"Oh," Emma looked surprised.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Troy.

"Okay," replied Emma and the two resumed eating, Emma strictly vegetarian.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Ernie's Brainfreeze)**

Jake and Gia entered Ernie's and quickly took a free booth; they picked up the menus and began to read them.

"Hey Champ," said Ernie as he walked over to the table, pen and pad in hand, "What do you two want?"

"I'll have a burger and a strawberry shake," answered Jake with a grin.

"So the usual," joked Ernie.

"I'll have the same," replied Gia.

"The same for the pretty lady," spoke Ernie and winked at Jake.

Jake sighed and reached for his wallet, but he was stopped by Ernie.

"My little nephew doesn't have to pay here," ordered Ernie before walking back to the counter.

"Ernie is your uncle?" asked Gia.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a weird family," answered Jake.

"Really?" questioned Gia, as Jake seemed to be the most average boy in high school.

"Yeah, I live with my uncle Rocky, on my mother's side. My mother left when I was two and my dad was killed by a drunk driver when I was eight," replied Jake.

"Oh," said Gia, shocked.

As if sensing the awkward atmosphere Ernie arrived with their food. Gia quickly noticed Jake's plate had a lot more than ordered.

"You have Rocky's stomach, you don't stop eating," joked Ernie and again returned to his counter.

Both Gia and Jake dug into their food and as they did they chatted, mostly about school. Gia felt her being more frank and open than she had been with anyone other than Emma in years. Somehow Jake knew how to chip away at her layers and in a way she liked, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

**-Megaforce-**


	8. He Blasted Me With Science Pt II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I have put a new poll on my profile will which decide who Emma will be in a relationship with, Troy or Jordan. I originally set off this story with the view that it would be Tremma but I begun to doubt this decision. Please vote! **

**Chapter VIII – He Blasted Me With Science Part II**

**-Megaforce-**

Tom stood outside a relatively large building with the name, 'Hart Gymnastics' over the door. Tom put a hand on the handle, took a breath to steady himself and entered. Inside was a large room filled with gymnastics equipment similar to what used to be in Ernie's Juice Bar.

Seeing a reception desk nearby and Tom quickly made for it. When he reached he looked over the counter and was surprised. There was Kim Hart, she hadn't changed much since the last time Tom had seen her in 1994, nearly twenty years.

"I'll be with you in a second," said Kim, not looking up.

Tom cleared his throat.

Kim looked up and her mouth dropped open in shock, "Tommy!"

Tom scowled, "No, it's Tom."

"Tom!?" exclaimed Kim, "I thought you were in the 1700s, you were the White Stranger."

"I was in 1787, now I'm not," said Tom quickly as if avoiding a painful experience.

"How-" started Kim.

"I'd rather not talk about it," interrupted, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kim, confused.

"Billy said the Pterodactyl sprit was broken, I'm not quite as dense as Tommy, Zedd did do some upgrades on me," answered Tom.

Kim sighed, "You'd better come this way."

Tom nodded and Kim stood up. She walked over to the door of an office and beckoned to Tom. The current Green Ranger quickly strode over to the door and entered. Kim followed him in and closed the door behind herself.

"Before you ask any questions I want some answers of my own," stated Kim, sitting down and gesturing for Tom to do the same.

"Fine," grumbled Tom.

"Okay, when you said 'upgrades', what did you mean?" asked Kim.

"When Zedd cloned me from Tommy's DNA he enhanced some of my attributes," explained Tom.

"Like?" questioned Kim.

"My strength, speed, agility and intelligence," continued Tom, "He only gave me Tommy's memories that were necessary to destroy the rangers."

"Really?" spoke Kim.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure my bonds with the others weren't developed," said Tom.

Kim sighed, "So what do you want to know?"

Tom thought for a few seconds and asked, "Who is Kitty's father?"

"Michael, Michael Cook," answered Kim, with a pained look on her face.

"How did you meet him?" questioned Tom, sensing Kim's discomfort his face became worried.

"He was at the Pan Globals in Florida as well," replied Kim.

"I take it you didn't marry," stated Tom.

Kim nodded.

"Where is he now?" asked the Green Ranger.

"He's dead, Jason shot him," said Kim in an emotionless tone.

"What? Why?" gasped Tom, shocked.

"He, he, he-," stuttered Kim.

Tom's face darkened as he realised what Kim was trying to say.

Kim took a large breath, "He raped me."

**-Megaforce-**

Noah fumbled at the lock on his locker and managed to get it right on his fifth attempt. Pulling it open he placed his ruined jacket inside and looked around the locker for a spare pair of glasses.

"Oh, that's just great," exclaimed as he found that he hadn't got a spare pair.

Noah continued to feel around his locker until his fingers found a small box. He pulled it out and opened it to reveal a pair of contact lenses, which his parents had bought him. He had never used them due to the fact he like his glasses despite the negative attention they attracted.

Noah looked at them and thought to himself, 'Why not?'

**-Megaforce-**

Jake and Gia had finished their meal and were on their way back to school, passing the school soccer pitch. They walked along in silence, Jake occasionally looking over at Gia.

Gia sighed and stopped, "Jake."

The Black Ranger also came to a halt and looked at Gia.

"Jake, you're a really nice guy," started Gia.

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming," joked Jake with a grin.

Gia smiled lightly and continued, "But, right now, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I understand," said Jake, "I just want be there for you, but if you every change your mind."

Gia smiled widely, "You'll be the first to know."

With that Gia stepped forward and pulled the much taller Black Ranger into a hug. As she looked over Jake's she saw a sight that shocked her.

"Jake," said Gia, worry creeping into her voice.

"Yeah," replied Jake, not noticing her panic.

"Turn around," stated Gia.

Jake complied and his mouth dropped open. Mini UFOs were flying around and were catching people with nets. Jake and Gia quickly dropped behind a tree as one came zooming by.

"Umm, that's not good," said Jake.

"You don't say," whispered Gia sarcastically.

The five UFOs then stop catching people and flew off in the direction of the beach.

"Let's follow them," said Jake and stood up to follow.

"What's about the others," suggest Gia, putting a hand on Jake's arm.

"If we contact them now, we'll lose the monster," replied Jake.

Gia nodded and the two rangers set off running after the UFOs.

**-Megaforce-**

Noah stood in front of the mirror in guys' bathroom studying his eyes. He placed his fingers on his face poked around at the skin near his eyes.

He had done it. He had put the contacts in. He had to say he looked very different without his big, chunky glasses and his vision was a whole lot clearer. Noah bent down and picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking out into the corridor.

It was empty. Noah sighed, he was glad no one was out here. He pulled his bag onto his shoulder more firmly and set off in the direction of the cafeteria.

He hadn't got five paces before a voice beside him said, "Haven't you changed?"

Noah jumped and turned to face the speaker.

It was Lucy.

"Oh, hey," spoke Noah nervously.

"I was saying," started Lucy, "That you've changed a lot recently."

"Well, I'm wearing c-contacts now," stuttered Noah.

"They're new today," said Lucy, "I mean since the start of term, you're hanging out with Gia Moran and Emma Goodall."

"And," spoke Noah.

Lucy sighed, "I guess I'm just a bit jealous,"

"Why?" asked Noah.

"What I mean is, you were right, Ryan is a dickhead, you tried to tell me that," Lucy paused, "And I pushed you, and Jake, away. What I'm trying is, I'm sorry."

Noah did not respond so Lucy continued, "I understand if you're angry-"

"No," interrupted Noah, "I could never be angry at you, you're my best friend, I'm just glad you broke up with him."

Noah quickly pulled Lucy into a hug and smiled brighter than he had in a long time. After thirty seconds the two broke apart and Noah could see Lucy grin matched his own.

"Come on, enough of the slushy stuff," joked Lucy hooking her arm around Noah's, "If we're not quick there'll be nothing left at the cafeteria."

The two set walking and Noah said, "There won't be if Jake's already been there."

Lucy laughed and Noah soon joined in as the two walked down the corridor, practically glowing with happiness.

**-Megaforce-**

Jake and Gia ran along after the UFOs, struggling to keep up.

Gia pulled out her morpher, "Ready?"

Jake grinned and copied Gia actions, "And don't you know it!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

Jake and Gia quickly morphed and sped up, thanks to the energy from the suits. Then the UFOs disappeared over the cliffs before the beach.

On the beach the five UFOs deposited its nets containing the captured people. Jake and Gia leapt off the cliff and landed in front of the nets.

Jake summoned his ax and prepared to cut the nets, but before he could a blast of energy hit him, knocking him back. Gia quickly helped him to his feet as the five UFOs came together to form an oddly shaped monster.

"Now he is ugly," commented Jake, holding his chest.

"Only a face a mother could love," added Gia.

"Hello Rangers! I am Yuffo, the scientist! I captured some of your humans for experiments, and you're never getting them back!" boasted Yuffo.

"No chance!" shouted Jake and before Yuffo could stop him he leapt forward and slashed down on the nets with his Snake Ax. All five nets were ripped open and the captured people quickly fled.

"Grr, you've damaged my plan," said Yuffo, "I'll just have to capture some more humans. Loogies, keep them busy!"

As Yuffo said this over fifty Loogies appeared out of thin air and began to attack the two rangers. Yuffo gave a twisted smile and once again split into the UFOs and flew off.

"Oh, well isn't this just great!" muttered Jake sarcastically.

Jake and Gia leapt into battle, double teaming their opponents, but there was too many for just the two of them to handle.

"Okay, now would be a good time to cal the others," said Jake, regretting his earlier decision.

"You don't say!" shouted Gia as she pulled her morpher from her belt to call the others.

**-Megaforce-**

"He. What." spoke Tom.

"You know what I said," said Kim.

Tom took a deep breath to steady himself and asked, "What happened afterwards?"

"With Jason's help we sent him to jail," replied Kim, tears glistening in her eyes, "But after five years he broke out and came after me and Kitty."

"So Jason shot him," continued Tom.

Kim nodded.

"And that's why you sent Tommy 'The Letter'," said Tom.

Kim nodded again and spoke, "I thought if I told Tommy he'd be angry with me."

Tom sighed, "I may not have all of Tommy's memories but I know that he would never be angry with you."

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"He still loves you and I know you still love him," stated Tom simply.

Before anything more could be said Tom's morpher beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"_Loogies on the beach. Come quick," _came Gia's voice through the morpher.

Tom stood up and said, "Sorry, I got to go."

Kim nodded and smiled, "Ranger again?"

Tom turned to look at her and grinned, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."

"Go on!" ordered Kim, with a smile.

Tom mock-saluted and exit the office, breaking into a run as he did.

**-Megaforce-**

Noah stood outside the door to Mr. Burley's office, scarf in hand. He knocked on the door quickly in hope of making sure returning scarf didn't take too long. He wanted to return to talking to Lucy before lunch ended.

The door opened and Mr. Burley's head popped out, "Oh, Noah, my boy, come inside."

Noah entered the door and looked around, noting a whole wall devoted to conspiracies theories.

"You left your scarf in class," said Noah placed the article on the desk.

"Oh, thank you, Noah," spoke Mr. Burley, picking up his still unsolved Rubix Cube. He played with it for a few seconds before throwing it down on the desk.

Noah turned to look at conspiracy-filled wall and asked, "Is that the Roswell Incident?"

"Oh yes, it is," replied, "Are you a fan?"

"Yes, yes I am," answered Noah.

"It's great to see someone as young as yourself with the same passion as myself," said Mr. Burley as he walked towards the wall. Noah picked up the Rubix Cube and began fiddling with it.

Outside the window the UFOs flew into view and formed Yuffo. The alien looked around for his target and quickly found her. He used his nets to snag the girl and pull her towards him. She put up a good fight but Yuffo soon held a claw to her throat.

"Oh my goodness, an alien!" exclaimed Mr. Burley as he saw Yuffo.

Noah looked up from the Rubix Cube and looked out the window. He froze up.

The hostage was Lucy.

**-Megaforce-**


	9. He Blasted Me With Science Pt III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IX – He Blasted Me With Science Part III**

Noah mentally cursed, he couldn't morph and save Lucy, there were too many witnesses. He was just going to have to do unmorphed. Noah quickly pulled the office door and set off running down the corridor.

"Noah?" spoke Mr. Burley, turning around to see Noah have left, leaving the Rubix Cube on the desk, solved.

**-Megaforce-**

Noah burst through the doors leading out to the grassed area where Yuffo had Lucy hostage.

"Put her down!" shouted Noah, attracting the attention of Yuffo, Lucy and the spectators.

"Noah! Run!" warned Lucy.

"So a puny human thinks he can take me on," laughed Yuffo, not recognising Noah as the Blue Ranger.

"I can't let you hurt her!" said Noah defiantly.

"Have it your way, Loogies! Attack!" screamed Yuffo as a horde of Loogies appeared from nowhere.

"Great!" muttered Noah as launched himself into the Loogies, striking them down, using his intelligence to outwit the foot soldiers.

It took Noah only two minutes to dispose of the Loogies, once he had he walked over to Yuffo.

"Show's over, dumbass!" called Noah.

Yuffo laughed, "It's only just begun!"

The monster produced a large net, wrapping it around Lucy and tossing her to the ground. Yuffo then charged at Noah and the two began to battle.

At first Noah was matching the monster blow for blow but as the fight continued he began to lag, Yuffo scoring many shots on his boy.

Noah collapsed to one knee, panting. Yuffo laughed again and kicked Noah in the chest hard. The Blue Ranger sailed through the air and hit a tree, the air knocked out of him. He collapsed to the ground and laid still.

Yuffo cackled evilly and summoned more Loogies to supplement the other ones, who had recovered from Noah's blows. The monster picked up Lucy's prone form and swung her over his shoulder, walking away, back towards the beach.

Noah groaned and pulled himself to his feet. He looked up and saw Yuffo carrying Lucy away. Not noticing the multitude of Loogies, Noah set off running after Yuffo, morphing once out of sight.

The remaining Loogies rapidly approached the crowds of people, most of whom were fleeing. One Loogie launched himself towards a freshmen girl, only to be smashed to the ground by a kick. The Loogies climbed to its feet and looked at its attacker.

"I can't let you do that," commented Jordan, before launching a crescent kick into the foot soldier's face.

"Go!" commanded Jordan at the remaining crowd, causing all but Kitty and a blonde haired girl to leave.

The blonde haired girl swung a powerful punch at a Loogie, followed but a nasty looking snap kick.

Kitty blocked a punch from a Loogie and punched it back.

The three backed into each other and raised their guards.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Scott," said Jordan, addressing the blonde haired girl, "And this is Kitty Hart."

The blonde haired looked at him and replied, "Serena Benson, pleased to meet you."

**-Megaforce-**

Back at the beach the Loogies were still over whelming the Black and Yellow Rangers until a large blast hit a group of the foot soldiers. Jake and Gia looked up to see Troy and Emma stood on the cliff, already morphed, with their weapons drawn. The two rangers leapt down and joined the battle against the Loogies.

Suddenly a Loogie rose up, seeming flying, before smashing down onto the ground. Behind the Loogie the Green Ranger appeared, cancelling his invisibility.

"Glad you could join us," teased Jake as Tom summoned his hammer.

Before anyone could react a large blast hit the rangers and the Loogies, finishing the latter.

"I thought you rangers were the best, the kid put up a better fight!" shouted Yuffo as he arrived at the cliff top.

The monster jumped down and landed in front of the rangers. He held up his now unconscious hostage for the rangers to see.

"I believe you know her," taunted Yuffo.

"Lucy!" shouted Jake, recognising one of his childhood best friends. He tried to launch himself at Yuffo, but was stopped by Tom and Troy, who feared the Black Ranger might accidentally injure Yuffo and Lucy.

"Pathetic!" announced Yuffo and tossed Lucy aside, before launching a giant ball of flames at the rangers, knocking them to the ground.

Yuffo laughed and was about to fire another attack when he was hit by a series of blasts, which knocked him back.

"You're going down!" shouted the Blue Ranger as he was stood on the cliff edge, his Bowgun pointed at the monster.

"Just try and stop me," cackled Yuffo.

"Gladly," stated Noah, before leaping off the cliff and landing in front of Yuffo.

Yuffo swung his arm at Noah, who quickly dodged it. The monster launched a series of attacks all of which Noah avoided bar the last. The blast hit Noah in the chest squarely, sending him flying back. He hit the ground and demorphed.

"Quick, lets take him out with the MegaBlaster," commanded Troy.

The five rangers put their weapons together, Jake adding Noah's discarded Bowgun to it.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The MegaBlaster fired and struck Yuffo, destroying him.

"Whew, I really didn't like him," commented Jake as he helped Noah to his feet.

Suddenly a flock of Zombats zoomed down and connected with the remains of Yuffo. The monster's body began to reassemble itself and grew to a massive size.

"Like that wasn't predictable," deadpanned Tom.

Noah stumbled forward, his body battered from two one-on-one battles with Yuffo, preparing to morph.

Jake grabbed Noah's arm, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Noah nodded in reply.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

A flash of light emanated from Noah, fading to reveal the Blue Ranger.

"RANGERS! I AM SENDING YOU SOME NEW CARDS WHICH WILL HELP YOU FIGHT THE MONSTER! THEY WILL SUMMON YOUR MECHAZORDS!" came Gosei's voice over the morphers.

Then the card holder on the belt of the ranger costumes glowed and popped open, revealing a card.

The six rangers extracted them and looked at them.

"They look like the cards for the MegaBlaster," said Noah, "But they're blank!"

As if hearing Noah's words the cards glowed and pictures of zords appeared upon them.

"They're zords," exclaimed Noah.

"Really," spoke Gia sarcastically.

"Let's just call them already!" said Jake, staring at the towering Yuffo above them.

Troy nodded to the other rangers and they fell into a line.

"MORPHERS READY!"

The rangers spun their morphers around, placing their cards in, and shut them.

"GOSEI DRAGON, ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI PHOENIX, ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI SNAKE, ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI TIGER ACTIVATE!"

"GOSEI SHARK, ACTIVATE!

"GOSEI CROC, ACTIVATE!"

Just outside the city of Angel Grove a large building stood at the top of a hill, this was the original Command Center. The Mechazords Bay doors opened and six zords drove out, leaving four more behind.

The red zord was modelled off both a dragon and a commercial passenger jet, pink off a fighter jet and phoenix, black off a train and snake, yellow off a digger and tiger, blue off a submarine and a shark and the green zord was based off a crocodile and a seaplane.

The six zords teleported as the rangers did and reappeared at the beach at which the battle was currently taking place.

"You're going down rangers!" shouted Yuffo, still towering over the rangers.

The monster made to stamp on the rangers but the Mechazords automatically fired their weapons, causing Yuffo to stumble back.

"Now, they are cool!" called Jake, excited.

"Let's go rangers!" ordered Troy.

The six rangers leapt to incredible heights, thanks to their ranger suits, and landed in the cockpits of their respective zords.

"See if you can catch me now!" shouted before breaking into around fifty different UFOs, the Zombats had upgraded his abilities.

"Ready for some target practice?" asked Troy, making an out of character joke.

"Did he make a-" started Jake, but he was interrupted by Gia.

"Just aim and fire!"

With that the six zords broke formation and began to fire at the UFOs. Troy and Emma worked together to force the UFOs into the way of the others weapons. Jake and Gia used their lasers to shoot down any UFOs they could.

Noah dived his zord below the surface and shot up out of the water, using the zord as a brute force weapon to smash into the UFOs.

Tom quickly lifted the zord off the water surface and into the air, ramming into the UFOs like Noah was. In a short time only one UFO remained, which landed back on the ground and turned into Yuffo.

"Let's put them together!" commanded Troy.

The six zords came together to form the Gosei Great Megazord, the Yellow and Black Zords formed the legs, the Blue and Pink Zords were the arms, the Red Zord became the head/body and the Green Zord split apart to form extra armour and a jet pack on the back.

"SHOTGUN!" cried Jake as the rangers teleported into the new cockpit.

Troy and Jake were positioned at the front two seats, with Gia and Tom slightly set back at the sides and Emma and Noah further back and along.

The Megazord quickly summoned its sword and began to slash at Yuffo. The monster used its arms in an attempt to protect itself but it was failing miserably.

"I think it's time we took you out once and for all!" exclaimed Troy as he summoned his Dynamic Victory Charge Card and placed it inside his morpher.

"AERO SLASH!" shouted Troy as the sword began to glow bright red.

The Megazord lifted the sword aloft and brought it down, striking Yuffo in the chest.

"No!" cried Yuffo, "I can't be defeated! Not like this!"

Despite his cries Yuffo's body began to rip itself apart until he exploded in a blaze of fire.

**-Megaforce-**

**Next chapter will wrap up 'He Blasted Me With Science', introduce the beginning of 'Going Viral' and continue Noah's character development.**


	10. He Blasted Me With Science Pt IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce United**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This chapter contains a song so if you wish read the read the full version with lyrics please head over to Rangerboard, the link is in my bio.**

**Chapter X - He Blasted Me With Science Part IV**

"Now I am glad we'll not be seeing anymore him again," commented Jake from the Gosei Great Megazord Cockpit.

"Guys, I think we need to check on Lucy," said Noah.

"Good thinking, Noah," spoke Troy.

The six rangers then leapt from the cockpit and back onto the beach. They turned to see the Megazord break down to the separate zords and leave to return to the Zord Bay.

The rangers, Noah leading, ran towards Lucy's prone form. Noah dropped to his knees and began to check Lucy over for injures.

"She's still unconscious, she has a laceration over the right eyebrow, that needs to be looked over," reported Noah.

"We need to get her to a hospital," said Jake.

"I'll take her back to school, people saw me running off after her, we can't let our identities to be revealed," instructed Noah.

"Fine, we can have Gosei teleport us back to school," said Troy, opening a channel to the mentor to inform him of the plan.

The rangers, minus Noah, were then teleported in streams of their respective colours.

Suddenly, Lucy groaned, Noah swore and quickly demorphed so his identity was not revealed.

Lucy opened her eyes and spoke, "Noah?"

"I'm here, Lucy," replied Noah, placing a hand on Lucy's cheek.

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"You were kidnapped by a monster, I followed you, the rangers destroyed the monster and told me to take you somewhere safe," answered Noah.

"Where are we going?" questioned Lucy, attempting to stand.

Noah put one of Lucy's arms around his shoulders and helped her up, "School."

"We'd better get going then," said Lucy as she and Noah began walking in the direction of the school.

**-Megaforce-**

Back at school ambulances had arrived, treating any injured by the Loogies defeated by Jordan, Kitty and Serena.

Both Jordan and Serena had been treated for minor cuts and bruising and were sat on the steps if the school.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I've been ill for the last seven years so I fell a little behind, doing my senior year at nineteen," answered Serena.

"Where you from?" questioned Jordan.

"Just outside Panorama City," replied Serena, "You?"

"Angel Grove, born and raised, only moved here two years ago," said Jordan.

Before either could speak anymore a loud clapping and cheering could be here. Jordan and Serena stood up to see what had happen.

It seemed the Noah had returned with Lucy after he fought the monster and his minions at the school an hour earlier. The two were quickly ushered off to be treated.

"Never thought I'd see the day Noah Carver fought a monster," commented Jordan, "He doesn't have much self esteem."

"Sometimes the weakest people are the bravest," said Serena.

Suddenly a loud honking could be heard. The two turned to see a large red pick-up had rolled up.

"That's my dad," excused Jordan, beginning to walking down the steps before stopping and turning back, "In fact, do you need a lift anywhere?"

"My flat, if you're offering," answered Serena, walking down the steps to meet Jordan.

"Just as well I am offering," said Jordan.

**-Megaforce-**

"OW!"

"Jeez Noah, you do know I cleared everything you could trip over away," said Jake as he led his blindfolded best friend along, "What did you trip over this time?"

Noah muttered something Jake couldn't hear.

"What was that?" grinned Jake.

"I tripped over my foot," said Noah dejectedly.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle as he led his friend up a short flight of stairs.

It was now three days later, the school had closed for a day after Yuffo's attack, but had re-opened. Noah self-esteem was at an all time low due to his defeat at the hands of Yuffo, regardless of the fact he had been treated like hero by his peers.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Noah as he sighed, "This is not how I imagined spending my lunch."

"I've got something to take your mind of your parents making you learn how to ride a motorbike and other things that are manly," explained Jake, emphasising the last word of the sentence with obvious disgust.

"This better not be what I think this is," warned Noah.

"When I tell you to take your blindfold off, take your blindfold off," instructed the Black Ranger.

Jake walked away from Noah and seconds later the call for Noah to remove his blindfold came.

Noah snatched at his blindfold and pulled it off, glad he had changed to contact lenses as glasses had been a liability in battle. Noah opened his eyes to see a drum set, a guitar and a stereo. He was in the auditorium.

Noah groaned, "Not this again!"

"You can sing, I've heard you, you just need to believe in yourself," protested Jake as he sat at the drum kit.

"No!" protested Noah as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" exclaimed Jake as he stood up, "Come on, for me," begged Jake, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Noah rhetorically as he stopped.

"So that means you'll do it?" questioned Jake hopefully.

"Fine," sighed Noah.

"Good," replied Jake as he hit the play button on the stereo and sat back down, "I'm sure you know this song, come on, it's Jukebox Hero."

Jake began to play the drums as the beat off the song started. Noah took a deepbreath to calm his nerves and picked up the guitar. Jake also took a deep breath and began to sing.

As Jake sang the words of the ninth line Noah struck the guitar strings and began to play. After another three lines Noah began to sing with an uncertain look on his face.

As Noah continued to sing a confident grin grew on his face and he began to dance around a bit.

In the entrance to the auditorium stood Lucy, looking in at Noah and Jake singing. The corners of her mouth turning upwards at Noah dancing round whilst he played the guitar. Lucy continued smiled sadly at her two former best friends, one of whom she was trying to patch things up with. She turned around and left, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

After another minute the song ended and the final note hovered in the air.

"Awe-some," proclaimed Jake with an infectious grin on his face.

Noah smiled and nodded in reply as he placed down the guitar.

"See," said Jake pointing at Noah with one of his drum sticks, "I told you that you could do it."

"Yeah," admitted Noah, feeling more confident.

"Well, now you audition for Glee Club," spoke Jake nonchalantly.

"What!" exclaimed Noah.

"You should, you're really good and there's only four of us, just be there after school," spoke Jake, "Besides, Lucy is gonna be there."

"Why would that matter?" asked Noah, trying to avoid showing that he had feelings for her.

"Well the two of you spent most of last year giving each other the eyes," commented Jake.

"Jake!" warned Noah.

"It was really obvious 'cause of those big old chunky glasses you used to wear magnified your eyes," joked Jake.

"Jake!" repeated Noah, growling.

"Oh Lucy! Oh Lucy!" mocked Jake, motioning with his hands

"JAKE!" shouted Noah as he began run at Jake, who sprinted away, jumping off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"I'll kill you when I catch you!" shouted Noah, only half joking.

**-Megaforce-**


	11. Going Viral Pt I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Megaforce United**  
By  
JellyBean Productions  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XI - Going Viral Part I**

"DAMNIT!" cursed Noah, slamming his fist on the table. He had the rest of his lunchtime would be more productive than a singing session with Jake.

"Having problems?" asked Lucy as she entered Noah's school lab Mr. Burley had set up for him.

Noah jumped and slid the power cards he was working on under his keyboard and pulling up a different page on the computer, "Oh, hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"You didn't answer my question," stated Lucy as she sat down next.

"Oh, I'm just having some problems with something I'm working on," spoke Noah, sighing, "I should just really give up, I'm never gonna get it to work."

Lucy shuffled across and put a hand on Noah's arm, "There's a time where you must choose between what is easy and what is right."

Noah looked up and smiled, "Harry Potter, really?"

Lucy shrugged, "Seemed appropriate."

Lucy then stood up and walked backwards towards the door, "I have to go, I promised I'd meet up with Kitty and the new girl, Serena."

"Sure, see you later," said Noah with a grin.

"Bye," replied Lucy, opening the door and stepping through, waving as she did.

Noah turned back to the computer to see had an alert. Opening it up he saw it was a video call from Emma and Gia.

He clicked on the notification and Emma and Gia's faces appeared on the screen, Ernie's in the background.

"Hey Noah!" exclaimed Emma, waving.

"Hey," replied Noah.

"I see you got the video capabilities working," commented Gia.

"It took awhile, but the Harwood Social Hub is online, it's already got 75 users," explained Noah.

"Wow, that's great!" spoke Emma.

"Sorry Noah, we've got to get going we need to be back at school," excused Gia.

"Sure, see you soon," said Noah.

"Bye!" chanted Emma and Gia as the video feed was cut off.

"Was that Emma and Gia?" asked Jake as he entered the lab and closed the door behind him.

Noah once again jumped in fright and spun around to face Jake, "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yep!" said Jake.

"You know, you're not out of trouble for earlier," joked Noah.

"Ah, is ickle Noah upset?" teased the Black Ranger.

Noah rolled his eyes and ignored Jake, but was mystified to why Jake was carrying a guitar case.

"Um, Jake, since when did you take up guitar?" asked Noah.

"Nah man, I haven't and besides the guitar is your forte," replied Jake, "I'm comfortable with the drums."

"You'd better not have what I think you have in there!" warned Noah.

Jake grinned and open the case to reveal the Snake Ax.

"What the hell! Why did you bring it to school?" asked Noah, "Someone could see it."

"Relax, it's fine, no one will every see it," assured Jake.

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Noah tiredly.

"My ax really really heavy and it's kinda off-balance," explained Jake.

"So you want me to lighten it up?" questioned Noah.

"Yep, it's just a bit to heavy, I nearly him Gia with it in our first battle due to the weight," informed the Black Ranger.

"Fine, but I wanted to actually get something done this lunch, but now it's back to class and I've got nothing done!" whined.

"Dude! You do remember there's no classes this afternoon?" asked Jake, "The first football for Harwood High is on this afternoon."

Noah eyes widened and he uttered, "Really?"

"Yep," answered Jake, whilst nodding.

"Okay I'll get straight to lightening your ax," said Noah.

"Right, well I'm gonna go get some lunch, you want anything?" asked Jake.

Noah shook his head and replied, "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, try not to blow anything up," said Jake as he leave the lab.

"It was one time!" protested Noah, but Jake had already gone.

**-Megaforce-**

Aboard the Warstar Assault Ship, Vrak entered the throne room with a monster by his side.

"Admiral Malkor," spoke Vrak, "May I introduce you to Virox, he can spread a virus the mutates humans into Loogies under our control."

"Hmm," pondered Malkor, sat the throne, "Very well! Send him down!"

"Yes Admiral," said Vrak, as backed away and turned to leave, "I will see to it at once."

Vrak then exited the throne room, Virox following behind.

**-Megaforce-**


	12. Going Viral Pt II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Megaforce United**  
By  
JellyBean Productions  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The results for the poll have come in and Tremma has won by a staggering five to zero, so this story will remain a Tremma story. Also, to clear up any confusion Serena in Chapter 10 was in fact Serena from Power Rangers (Super) Samurai and will remain in a recurring role for now.**

**Chapter XII - Going Viral Part II**

Back at the lab Noah placed the unique Power Card he was creating back on the table. He hoped that this time it would work.

Noah span on his chair and turned his attention to the Snake Ax. Noah stood up and unclasped the lid of the case. He, with great difficultly, lifts the Snake Ax up and as he got it out of the case he lost his grip and the Ax clattered to the floor.

Noah groaned and attempted to pick the Ax up once more. He got it two inches off the ground, and Noah's foot, before he lost his grip again.

"SHIT!" swore Noah loudly as the Ax landed on his left foot.

The Blue Ranger hopped around the room until sitting down on his chair and beginning to massage his injured foot.

"Urgh, I'm useless!" spoke Noah to himself, "I couldn't even rescue Lucy or the others from Yuffo."

Noah sighed and picked up the Power Card, "I can't even help the rangers by inventing things, this card doesn't even work!" thought Noah, tossing the card back onto the desk.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Command Center)**

In the MegaRangers base of operations Gosei was in a deep mediative whilst Tensou was monitoring the ranger's vital signs and putting the finishing touches on a ranger project.

Then, in swirls of red and green, Troy and Tom teleported into the Command Center, the Red Ranger staggering a little.

"You called Gosei?" asked Troy, alerting the other two to his and Tom's arrival.

"YES I DID!" acknowledged Gosei, "I WISHED TO SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT A MATTER OF GREAT URGENCY!"

"What is it?" asked Tom, slightly worried.

"DURING YOUR LAST BATTLE TENSOU AND MYSELF WERE MONITORING YOUR VITAL SIGNS WHEN WE CAME ACROSS AN ANOMALY!" informed Gosei.

"What is it?" echoed Troy, stepping forward.

"WHEN YOU FIRST MORPHED INTO THE MEGAFORCE RANGERS THE POWERS CAUSED AN INSTABILITY IN YOUR DNA!" explained Gosei.

"Is it dangerous?" questioned Tom.

"FORTUNATELY NOT, THE INSTABILITY ONLY HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME AND WILL EVENTUALLY STABILISE ITSELF!" continued Gosei, "ONCE IT HAS A POWER, SUCH AS SUPER SPEED, WILL MANIFEST ITSELF!"

"So we'll get superpowers?" asked Troy.

"YES, ALTHOUGH FOR TOM HIS DNA HAS ALREADY STABILISED DUE TO HIS PRE-EXISTING POWER OF INVISIBILITY!"

"Yeah, I bonded with the drained Black Dino Gem, it only worked because Tommy injected some of his DNA into me," explained Tom.

"THE POWERS THST WILL DEVELOP WILL MANIFEST AT A POINT OF GREAT NEED AND WHAT POWER MANIFEST WILL CHANGE DEPENDING UPON THE SITUATION!"

"So if I'm falling from the sky, I could develop the ability to fly?" asked Troy.

"YES, THAT WOULD BE THE CASE," spoke the mentor, "I WOULD LIKE YOU TWO TO KEEP AN EYE ON JAKE, HIS DNA IS THE MOST UNSTABLE BY A VAST DIFFERENCE, HIS DNA IS VERY STRANGE!"

"What do mean?" questioned Tom.

"I AM NOT YET SURE, BUT I AM WORKING ON IT!" informed Gosei, before adding, "I HAVE KEPT YOU LONG ENOUGH, I AM SURE YOU HAVE YOUR REGULAR LIVES TO RETURN TO!"

Troy and Tom prepared to teleport away when Gosei stopped them.

"ALSO, NOAH'S DNA IS THE CLOSEST TO STABILISING, SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, SO CONTACT ME IF HIS POWERS DEVELOP!"

"We will Gosei," promised Troy before he and Tom teleported from the Command Center.

**-Megaforce-**

In an alley of Harwood County Virox was setting up a machine which, when operating, would block the teleportation signals of the rangers, stopping them from arriving at the scene quickly.

"Haha, with my master plan I will destroy the rangers and kill anyone who opposes me or the Warstar Empire," spoke Virox with a smug smile.

The monster then exited the alleyway and threw a bolt of energy into a crowd before sneezing and releasing his poison into the population.

Virox grinned as before his eyes humans collapsed to their feet and mutated in Loogies, his own personal foot soldiers the MegaRangers' consciences would not allow them to destroy the infected humans.

**-Megaforce-**

Back at the lab Noah was trying to perform press ups and failing miserable. He was doing this as an attempt to become stronger so he could help the other rangers better.

Then the door creaked open and Jake entered, holding a burger. He raised it to his mouth but stopped mid-bite when he saw what Noah was trying to do.

Jake pulled the burger out of his mouth and asked, "Umm, what are you doing?"

"Press-Ups," replied Noah before sighing, "But failing like always do."

Jake walked over and sat down in the seat next to Noah. "Why would you think that?"

Noah sighed again, "Because I'm useless, first I lose to Yuffo and now I can't even lift your Snake Ax."

"You're not useless, not at all," comforted Jake, "If you believe in yourself you can do anything."

Feeing slightly more confident Noah smiled and said, "Yes, yes I can do this!"

"Just promise me one thing," spoke Jake.

"What's that?" asked Noah.

"Never give up."

**-Megaforce-**

After Troy and Tom returned from their meeting with Gosei, Tom had excused himself, whilst the Red Ranger had met up with Emma and Gia.

The trio was now walking through the city center, taking their time as there were no afternoon classes.

"Sometimes I really feel like a third wheel," muttered Troy dryly as Emma and Gia were walking next to each other, but well ahead of Troy, chatting about Jake's crush on Gia.

Ahead of Troy, Emma directly stated about Jake's crush on Gia, only for the Yellow Ranger to say she didn't notice and hide her blush.

Due to Emma and Gia being engrossed in there conversation they, unlike Troy, did not see the path of destruction and that the three rangers were surrounded by Loogies.

"Umm, Emma? Gia? I think we have a little problem," informed Troy causing

"What's that?" asked Emma, not looking up.

"Have you checked your surroundings?" offered Troy.

Emma and Gia looked around them and were shocked to see a monster turning people into Loogies, who in turn had surrounded the three rangers.

"This is not good," stated Emma.

"I think it's time we contacted Gosei and Tensou," said Gia.

Troy nodded and pulled out his morpher, he raised it to his lips and said, "Tensou, I think we have a problem.

**-Megaforce-**


	13. Going Viral Pt III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Megaforce United**  
By  
JellyBean Productions  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XIII - Going Viral Part III**

A"Tensou, I think we have a problem!"

"Yes, we know rangers," replied Tensou.

"UNFORTUNATELY, OUR TELEPORTATION SYSTEM IS BEING BLOCKED SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NOAH AND JAKE REACH YOUR POSITION ON FOOT!" explained Gosei.

"We understand Gosei," answered Troy.

"BE CAREFUL NOT TO INJURE THE HUMANS THAT HAVE BEEN TRANSMUTATED INTO LOOGIES!" warned Gosei.

"Ready?" asked Troy.

"READY!" replied Emma and Gia, one either side of Troy.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE RED!"

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

**-Megaforce-**

Back at the lab Noah was putting the finishing touches to the Power Card he was programming whilst Jake was looking over some of the weapons Noah had created for the rangers to use. He continued to look through the weapons until he came to what looked like a Gosei Morpher except it was more compact and the silver parts and the gold parts colours had been switched.

Jake picked it up and turned to face Noah, "What's this?"

Noah looked up and replied, "It's an experimental morpher I've been working on."

"Does it work?" asked Jake.

"No," hissed Noah, annoyed at Jake's interruption.

"Oookay! Putting it down," spoke Jake as he placed the morpher where he found it.

"Good," grunted Noah, not looking up.

The two continued in silence for a few minutes until Noah said, "Finished."

"Okay, lets go!" spoke Jake and the two rangers quickly exited the lab and ran down the corridor, only pausing for Noah pick up the new leather jacket his parents he bought him against his wishes.

Suddenly Jake skidded to a halt, Noah seconds behind.

"I've forgotten my Ax," said Jake, groaning, "I've got to go get it, I'll catch up."

Jake then turned around and ran back towards Noah's Lab, whilst the Blue Ranger continued running down the corridor on his journey to face Virox.

He burst through the school doors and took off running down the path by the park. A short way along he took a branch off of the path and found himself on a bridge.

Suddenly a scream from below grabbed his attention. Noah quickly looked over the side and was shocked by what he saw.

Virox had cornered Lucy, Kitty and the new girl, Serena.

Noah took a step back and cursed. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "I can do this!"

He reached into his jacket pocket and extracted his morpher. He held it out in front of him and shouted-

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

The newly morphed Blue Ranger leapt up onto the side of the bridge and shouted down to the monster, "Hey Virox, how about you pick on someone your own size!"

With this Noah leapt from the bridge and landed in between the girls and the monster.

"Get back!" ordered Noah to his three classmates.

The three complied, moving back to below the edge of the bridge, bar Serena who left saying she would get help.

Noah quickly summoned his Bowgun and fired at Virox, sending the monster stumbling backwards.

With a surprising show of speed Virox rushed forward and slashed Noah across the chest, throwing him back, onto the ground.

Virox laughed and went for the fatal blow but was hit by bolts of energy, knocking him back. Noah looked up and as the smoke cleared saw who his saviour was.

The Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger stood on the side of the bridge with his Blade Blaster in his hand.

"Mind if I crash this party," quipped the Red Ranger, "I'll the silence as a yes."

The ranger holster his blaster and jumped from the bridge, landing in front of Noah, facing Virox.

"POWER SWORD!"

The sword materialised in the Red Ranger's hands, he quickly used it to slash Virox and force him back.

Noah struggled to get back up and was to find a morphed Jake arrive and help him to his feet.

Once he had helped Noah up Jake charged forward, swung the Snake Ax at the monster and struck Virox, knowing him off his feet.

The monster climbed back to his feet and blasted all three rangers at the same time, knocking them of their feet.

Before Virox could press his advantage another bolt of energy struck him. On top the bridge the Yellow Samurai Ranger stood, her spin sword rest casually on her shoulder.

"Mind if I crash?" called the Yellow Ranger, leaping down in front of the other three rangers.

The Red Ranger clambered to his feet and said, "I already used that joke!"

"Damn Red Rangers, always stealing all the good jokes!" muttered the Yellow Ranger loudly under her breath.

The Yellow Ranger slashed the mister repeatedly, Noah adding a few shots from his Bowgun. Virox stumbled backwards, holding his arm.

"How about you try out my new invention!" cackled Virox, snapping his fingers, causing Purple Loogies to appear.

"How do you like my new Super Loogies?" asked Virox.

"Ain't they just swell!" quipped the Red Ranger sarcastically.

"This is where I must leave you," spoke Virox, before darting forward and grabbing Lucy from where she and Kitty had been. The monster then left the bridge area as fast as he could.

"NO!" shouted Noah.

"Me and Yellow will handle the foot soldiers, you two go after the big ugly," ordered the Red Ranger to Noah and Jake.

The Blue and Black Rangers nodded and took off after Virox.

The Red and Yellow Rangers shifted into a back-to-back position, completely surrounded by Super Loogies.

"Lets dance!" spoke Red as he and Yellow leapt into battle, swords aloft.

**-Megaforce-**

The Red, Yellow and Pink Megaforce Rangers were having the fight of their lives. They were surrounded by hordes of Loogies who they could not seriously injure due to the Loogies being mutated humans.

Assessing the situation Troy cursed and said, "We're gonna have to fall back! Get to higher ground!"

"On it!" replied Gia.

She ran towards, jumped onto the hood of a car and then to the roof of a nearby metal cargo container. The other two followed suit, Emma nearly being caught by the Loogies.

Staring out at her surroundings Emma spoke, "What do we do now?"

**-Megaforce-**

On the Warstar Ship, Creepox walked up behind Vrak, who was watching his success on the Viewing Screens.

"Very well done," praised Creepox, out of character.

"Yes, the rangers will soon fall," spoke Vrak before issuing an evil laugh.

**-Megaforce-**


End file.
